


Learning New Things

by Alraune7096



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Consensual, Exhibitionism, F/F, Intimacy, Love, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Top Catra (She-Ra), Voyeurism, they switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraune7096/pseuds/Alraune7096
Summary: Etheria is saved, hurray! But all is not well in Bright Moon. Catra is in heat and storms out of a Princess Alliance meeting to wait it out. Adora finds Catra in the garden and attempts to comfort her by suggesting that Melog's invisibility trick could be put to good use. Conversely, Catra learns that Adora's martyrdom complex and addiction to the rush of adrenaline that pain gives didn't completely vanish after saving the world.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 472





	1. The Beginning

Melog meowed out her sexual frustrations as she snaked through Adora’s feet while Queen Glimmer lectured on what the various kingdoms’ priorities should be since the liberation of Etheria.

“What’s with her today?” Adora whispered to Catra nodding down to Melog.

Catra snapped her gaze away, feeling the same yearning in her own body. “I don’t know,” she lied flippantly. “She’s just being clingy, ignore it.”

Adora raised an eyebrow and put out her hand for Melog to slide against. “Are you sure? This seems different.”

The heat in Catra’s body flared as she wished that Adora would stroke her like she was doing under the table to Melog.

“Catra!” Glimmer said sharply, interrupting Catra’s thoughts. “Can you please make Melog stop meowing? I’m trying to solve, like, twelve problems at once and the additional noise isn’t helping.”

“Whatever,” Catra said, pushing away from the large table. “It’s not like I’m a princess anyways. I don’t even know why you even invited me to this.”

At the door Catra turned, realizing her cat wasn’t following her. “Melog, come on. Let’s go somewhere where we’re appreciated.”

Adora started to speak. “Catra we appreciate you, it’s just—”

“I know,” Catra said. “Melog, let’s go.”

The large cat looked up at Adora and whimpered before dejectedly following Catra.

Catra skipped a stone across one of the many garden ponds of Bright Moon as Melog meowed.

“Will you shut up already?” Catra said, biting down on her own frustrations. “Believe it or not, I get it.”

“Get what?” Adora said, walking over. Melog bounded over and pounced on her, almost knocking her over.

Catra bitterly looked away, throwing another stone into the pond, not even bothering to skip it. “It’s nothing.”

Adora grabbed Catra’s wrist as she went to throw another stone. “It’s clearly not nothing.” Looking into Adora’s blue eyes still filled Catra with regret and repressed feelings. Catra had wrongly assumed once she had confessed her love for Adora that these other feelings would go away. They didn’t. In fact, if anything, it was worse now. “Talk to me,” Adora said softly, taking a seat while Melog curled around their backs. 

Catra sighed, letting go of the rock she was holding. “Remember, back in the Fright Zone, when I would sometimes disappear for a few days every now and then?”

“Remember?” Adora giggled. “How could I forget. I was always afraid that Shadow Weaver did something to you. You know, to stop you from ‘distracting me,’ or whatever.”

Catra’s heart sank and she defended herself before she could think to stop it. “Yeah, I bet.”

Adora set her hand on Catra’s shoulder, startling her a bit. “What’s wrong?”

Catra took a deep breath, telling herself that Adora will understand. “I’m—” Melog meowed loudly and Catra bristled. “I’m trying okay!? This isn’t easy for me!”

Adora moved her hand from Catra’s shoulder to her hand, interlocking their fingers. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere anymore.”

“Argh!” Catra bit, standing up and facing away from both of them. “Why do you make everything so hard, Adora? Why can’t you just leave anything alone? All you do is push my buttons. I’m trying to say—” She yipped as something sharp poked her the butt. Spinning around, Catra found Adora holding a tree breach. 

“I’m sorry,” Adora said with her signature innocent smile. “You were saying something about pushing your butt?”

Catra’s fists clenched in pent up frustration. “Why you!—” She pounced.

To Catra’s surprise, Adora flung her arms open, allowing her to easily get the upper hand.

“You!” Catra repeated, pinning Adora’s arms into the grass by her wrists. “Why are you like this?!” Adora only smiled, not looking to respond. “You’re just so—” Something gently pressed into Catra’s crotch, interrupting her as her speech slurred into a purr of pleasure.

Looking down Catra found Adora’s knee pressing itself between her legs.

“I’m sorry,” Adora said softly. “I’ve been so caught up in being She-Ra and helping Glimmer and Bow that I’ve neglected our relationship. But we’re alone now.”

Catra felt Adora’s cooling words mix with her body’s own heat. “We’re hardly alone, Adora,” She admitted regretfully. “And there’s nowhere where we can be alone. You never know when Glimmer will just teleport to you. Or when Bow will run through the hallways shouting about how they need She-Ra for something.”

Adora bit her lower lip. “Don’t you have a magic space cat that can literally turn things invisible?”

Catra’s eyes went wide as she looked over at Melog. “Adora!” She gasped. “You’re a genius! I bet not even Sparkles could—” She didn’t get to finish the sentence as Adora’s tongue entered her mouth, which distracted her just long enough for Adora to buck her hips and reverse the pin.

Now staring up at Adora from the ground, Catra’s breath hitched as Melog walked over. Nuzzling Adora’s elbow the large cat phased out of existence. As Melog vanished, a strange shimmering light began to dance across their bodies.

“Hey, Catra,” Adora cooed, before lifting her shirt off. “Anything you want to tell me now?”

“No,” Catra said smugly, reaching up and hooking a claw under the front clasp of Adora’s bra. “But you might be able to convince me to change my mind.” She pulled her finger back letting her sharp talon cut through the fabric like butter.

Both of Adora’s pink nipples were already hard, and gazing down Adora’s body Catra could feel the warmth between her friend’s legs as she straddled her hips. “You’re really into this, aren’t you?”

Adora leaned down whispering her Catra’s left ear as she put her hands under Catra’s shirt. “Yeah, kinda. I realized it when I first started transforming into She-Ra. The way people stare at me and it just—” Catra’s breath caught as Adora’s hand slipped under her bra and pinched her nipple. “It’s a thing.”

“Hmmm,” Catra purred, trying to maintain her dominant composure as she pushed herself up to meet Adora. “I can be into things.” Then she gently moved her face forward, wrapping her lips around Adora’s right nipple.

Catra loved Adora’s smooth skin and its slightly salty taste. The hard nipple she was running her tongue over and sucking on was no different.

“Catra,” Adora moaned, pressing her hand into the back of Catra’s head. “Bite down.”

Catra made a curious noise, unsure if she had heard Adora’s request properly or just imagined it.

“Bite. Me.” Adora said firmly, but no less wantingly.

Catra skillfully moved Adora’s nipple, pressing one of her long fangs into the supple flesh, but still found herself hesitating.

“Do it,” Adora pleaded. “Please, I’ll be fine.”

Catra internally shrugged and bit down, not hard, but hard enough.

Adora’s fingers pulled at the back of Catra’s hair as her hips rocked in pleasure. The stifled moan she gave was a noise Catra could listen to forever, too.

Catra couldn’t take it anymore and popped her friend’s nipple out of her mouth, watching with glee as Adora cupped it while taking heavy breaths. 

“Catra,” Adora gasped, looking down at the saliva covered breast. “I-I liked that. Like, a lot.”

Without a word, Catra slipped out from under Adora and stood up. With her friend still kneeling in front of her Catra discarded her shirt, bra. When she started pulling her shorts down she spotted Glimmer and froze.

“Where did those two go?” Glimmer muttered to herself, approaching the pond. “I swore I just heard them.”

Suddenly Catra’s attention was drawn back to Adora as her friend slipped two fingers into either side of her shorts.

“Shh!” Catra whispered. “Don’t, Sparkles is right over—”

Adora bit her lip and yanked down, pantsing Catra. The swift and strong action also had the added benefit of taking Catra’s panties but leaving her leggings.

Catra would have said something but the cool evening air touching her most private place whisked all other thoughts away. She knew without looking down that she was swollen, soaked, and practically begging to be touched. The swirling needs of her body almost made her forget about Glimmer.

Torn between want and hesitation, Carta whispered. “Do you think she’ll hear us?”

Adora grinned, not having taken her eyes off Catra’s exposed crotch. “Let her. This is about us.”

“Jeez, Adora, and here I thought I was the on in heat—!” Catra yelped as Adora cupped both of furry asscheeks and physically yanked her hips forward. 

Adora’s soft lips found their mark and instantly puckered to start softly suckling against it.

“Adora,” Catra whimpered, instinctively digging her right claw into her lover’s bare shoulder to keep her balance as her legs nearly buckled under the sudden pleasure. “Stop—” She inhaled deeply, seeing Glimmer turn towards them with her hands on her hips.

“Harder,” Adora gasped before she moved back into Catra’s pussy, changing her technique from simple sucking to more enthusiastic licking.

Catra covered her mouth with her free hand to stifle herself, as the claws on her other hand dug into Adora’s skin.

“More!” Adora groaned as she drove her pink tongue rhythmically along Catra’s soaked and puffy vulva.

Content that her privacy was secured with all noise savior between her legs was making, and Glimmer’s ignorance, Catra moved her hand away from her mouth to grab a handful of Adora’s golden hair.

Adora gasped in surprise as Catra dug her nails deep into Adora’s shoulder and scalp.

Freeing herself to the moment, Catra began to grind her hips in time with Adora’s movements. As she purred out in pleasure, she realized the only thing more satisfying than the noises she was making were the noises Adora was making. The blond girl seemed content humming out her pain-filled satisfaction between wetted laps of Catra’s pussy.

“I’m close!” Catra gasped, thrusting her hips harder so the tongue inside her speared deeper towards her g-spot. 

Understanding the ecstasy in her lover’s voice, Adora immediately doubled her efforts, placing a thumb over Catra’s clit and grabbing a handful of her ass.

Catra shivered as Adora’s thumb began to make circular motions and her ass was squeezed by a very firm hand.

Catra twitched and bore herself on Adora’s face, straining her voice. “Adora, yes! Just like that,” 

Seemingly never being satisfied with anything, Adora moved her hand off Catra’s ass and grabbed the base of Catra’s tail, yanking on it.

“Adora!” The surprise of the erotic touch, mixed with the sensations already burning through Catra’s body like lightning finally exploded into the deepest orgasm she had ever experienced.

Falling away from Adora, Catra’s butt hit the grass with a thud. The world was spinning and it took her several seconds to come out of her post-orgasm pleasure coma.

Adora licked her lips. “You taste really good, Catra.”

Catra couldn’t be bothered to even close her legs, keeping herself fully exposed to Adora. Still, she looked away, feeling herself blush. “You do too, Adora, and you don’t have to say that every time we do this. I mean—Ah! Adora, your shoulder!”

“Huh?” Adora looked over at the four light and bleeding gashes that ran over her entire right shoulder. “Oh, it’s fine. I’ll just heal it later. Remember? I’m She-Ra. If I can’t a few scratches, what am a I good for?”

Catra had to take a deep breath to stop herself from seeing just how much Adora could take before she regretted saying those words.

Adora smiled and stood, shimming out of her white pants. “Now, let’s do this.”

As soon as Adora’s pants fell to her ankles the sweet scent of her wetness hit Catra’s nose. The honeyed flavor now in the air drove Catra completely wild.

Without warning or hesitation, Catra flipped upright and drove forward.

Adora laughed as Catra knocked her to the ground. “Catra, wait, let me get these off.” 

“I can’t,” Catra said, sliding a finger under the elastic of Adora’s panties. “You’re driving me crazy and if I’m keeping my leggings on, you’re keeping these on.”

“Is it wrong that I wanted you to say that?” Adora cooed reaching up to run a finger along the top of Catra’s ear.

Catra respond by inching her hand down and feeling the heat from Adora’s pussy warm the tip of her finger. “Mmm, I don’t think so.”

“Adora! Catra!” Glimmer shouted, breaking the tension and startling both of them. “We need you. If you’re out here somewhere please come back to the meeting, it’s important!”

“Duty calls.” Adora sighed, going limp on the grass.

Catra glanced between her topless lover and the castle, curing the poor timing. She was about to have her way with Adora anyways when she spotted Entrapta walking with Wrong Hordak. In that moment a devious idea sparked to life in her mind. “Adora,” Catra said with a grin as she stood up. “Get dressed. We have a meeting to attend.”

Adora raised an eyebrow. “Can’t it wait a few more minutes? We both know I don’t take very long.”

Catra ran her furry tail up Adora’s leg and cooed. “Oh, I didn’t say we were stopping.” As her furry tip touched the wet spot on Adora’s panties she gave it a gentle swat.


	2. Entrapta’s Gift

Catra was dressed and walking with purpose towards Entrapta and Wrong Hordak, catching up to the pair right as they reached the room Entrapta had claimed as her research station in Bright Moon. The darkened room felt like Horaks’ lair in the Fright Zone.

“Hey, Catra!” Entrapta said with her usual enthusiasm. “Shouldn’t you be in the Princess Alliance meeting?”

Catra scoffed, idling picking up a piece of First Ones’ tech and inspecting it. “Shouldn’t you be there too?”

Entrapta shook her head. “Science doesn’t have time for meetings. I’m working on unlocking the secrets of the stars. Galactic maps, quasar radiation, black hole—”

“I really don’t care, Entrapta,” Catra said, tossing the tech she had been holding to Wrong Hordak, who struggled to catch it. “I’m looking for something specific.”

“Does it have to do with space?” Entrapta said curiously.

“No,” Catra said flatly. “It’s—”

“Then I don’t care!” Entrapta announced, turning her back to Catra as she grabbed a chair with her prehensile hair and took a seat.

Fury bubbled to the top of Catra’s mind, but instead of lashing out, she took a deep breath. “Entrapta, I’m just looking for something small that vibrates. Preferably—”

“Why didn’t you just say so!?” Entrapta said, still staring up at the swath of monitors in front of her, displaying the stars. “I found something like that while I was searching Darla for First Ones’ tech.” Catra winced as Entrapta’s right ponytail opened and slammed drawers shut, sending spare parts scattering across the floor.

“I’m in a bit of a hurry,” Catra said, crossing her arms. “Adora is probably looking for me—”

“Got it!” Entrapta said gleefully. “Here,” Entrapta’s hair dropped a small golden egg, about the size of Catra’s old Force Commander Badge and a matching slide switch on a long block. “I figured these go together somehow. I found them while cleaning out Mara’s old room. They were in a secret compartment. The First Ones’ label on the side of the switch says ‘For when I’m away.’”

Catra examined two devices in her hand and decided to push the slide up on the controller. She had expected the egg to do something, but nothing happened. “I think it’s broken, Entrapta.”

“It’s not broken!” Entrapta said, spinning in her chair to grab Catra by the wrists, locking her eyes on the glimmering gold. “I hypothesize that it only works on First Ones’. But—I don’t know how they would use it. I mean, do you think you eat it?”

Catra felt her libido kick back into gear as she gazed down at the device. “Oh, I know how to use it.”

“Really?” Entrapta said, looking up. “Can you tell me?”

Catra palmed the device and grinned. “I’ll do you one better, Entrapta. I’ll show you.”

~ ~ ~

“Where did Catra go this time?” Adora muttered to Melog as she checked hallways for Bow or Glimmer. “We’ve been gone too long. If we don’t get back soon, everyone will think—”

“Hey, Adora,” Catra said smoothly, having snuck up from behind.

“There you are,” Adora said, grabbing her girlfriend’s furry wrist. Catra didn’t move when Adora pulled her toward the council room. “Come on, Catra. They’re going to—”

Adora’s breath hitched as Catra’s free hand slapped her ass and held it. Then came the slight pain as Catra twisted her wrist, clawing into the fabric of Adora’s white pants. 

“I said,” Catra purred into Adora’s ear, while simultaneously freeing her hand from Adora’s to drag the nail of her index finger down her neck. “That I wasn’t done with you. Didn’t I?”

“Catra,” Adora said, somewhat firmly. “I want this as much as you do, but I need to be in the Princess—”

“Oh, I know,” Catra said and went to step around Adora when her bare foot caught on something, and she stumbled.

“Catra!” Adora’s reflexes kicked in before she could even think, and she dove, kneeling and catching Catra in with both of her arms. “I got you,” She said with a light sigh.

“Oh, Adora,” Catra said sweetly, running one of her nails across Adora’s cheek. “You’re so cute when you’re predictable.”

A noise of confusion was all Adora got before Catra slipped down her hand under the lining of Adora’s pants. 

“Catra,” Adora gasped in protest, grabbing her furry forearm to stop her from reaching any further—not that there was much distance left as Adora felt the tip of a very sharp nail resting at the base of her clit’s hood. “What are you thinking?” Adora whispered, checking the hallway. “We’re in the middle of the castle, anyone could—”

“Uh-huh,” Catra said, leaving red marks with her claws on the forearm that was resisting her hands decent deeper into Adora’s pants. “And we have Melog, don’t we?”

“Then tell Melog do turn us invisible already,” Adora pleaded as she glanced up the check the corridors Catra took advantage. It wasn’t the hand thrusting down her pants that startled Adora the most; it was the smooth, hard, and little cold thing that Catra was pressing between her fingers and Adora’s skin. The oval-shaped object slid down the crack of Adora’s wet outer lips and came to rest right where Catra had likely intended. 

“W-What’s—?” Adora stuttered, interrupted by Catra pleasingly pressing on whatever she had. The oval parted Adora and slipped it up inside her. Clenching her teeth to suppress a loud moan, Adora playfully frowned at the catgirl in her hands. “What did you just—”

There was a bright burst of light as Glimmer teleported into the hallway a few feet away from them. “There you are!” She huffed. “I’ve been—Wait, what’s going on here?”

Catra rolled out of Adora’s hands, slyly sliding her hand out of Adora’s pants in the progress as she bounced up. “I tripped, Sparkles,” Catra said flippantly. “Do Queens not do that?”

Glimmer’s cheeks turned red as she bit her lip. “You know what? I—Adora, why are you cheeks so red?”

“I-I, uh,” Adora stuttered. “Well, you see—”

“What, it’s not like you’ve never seen Bow blush before, Sparkles,” Catra said, turning to give Adora a coy wink. 

Adora screwed up her nose and nodded at Glimmer. 

“Gah, fine,” Catra sighed, dropping her shoulders. “I’m also sorry for storming out of the meeting. I calmed Melog down, so now we can all go back to hearing what a perfect Queen you are for the next hour.”

Glimmer’s expression displayed a mix of confusion and frustration, as Adora felt her royal gaze slide between her and Catra. Finally, shaking her head, Glimmer took a few steps forward. “Alright, let’s go.” She reached out and touched the top of Adora’s shoulder and Catra’s forearm.

Before Adora could even glean what, in all of Etheria, Catra could have placed inside her, there was a flash, and the three were standing next to Glimmer’s chair in the castle's council room. Adora was surprised to see that Entrapta had joined the meeting, but other than that, everyone else looked as they did before she left.

Adora blushingly took a seat next to Catra, while Glimmer apologized to all the other Princesses for the interruption and swiftly went back to discussing her plans. 

A few minutes in, Adora turned slightly to whisper out the corner of her mouth toward Catra. “What did you put in me?”

“Huh?" Catra’s feigned innocence made Adora equal parts aroused and annoyed—which Adora knew was exactly what Catra wanted out of her. “Oh, you mean that piece of First Ones’ tech? I guess we’ll find out once it’s your turn to present.”

“Adora,” Glimmer said, waving her up. “I want you to tell everyone what you told Bow and me about the ‘space adventure’ you want to go on.”

Adora shot Catra a nervous glance, only to watch Catra lean back and place both her hands behind her head. Her smug, devious, and fanged smile made Adora’s crotch begin to ache fiercely. Still, Adora stood, doing her best to ignore the slightly strange and pleasurable feeling between her legs as she walked over to the whiteboard.

“So,” Adora began, pointing to a drawing of Darla, “I thought we—Ah!” She stumbled, almost falling into Glimmer as a pulse of heat radiated out of her pussy, sending lingers tendrils of lightning dancing through her veins. It was like a hit of transforming into She-Ra, but not as intense, and the pleasing crescendo faded quickly.

“Are you okay?” Bow said, jumping to his feet.

“I-I’m fine,” Adora said, catching her ragged breathing. “I might have missed breakfast this morning. That’s all.”

“Ooo,” Entrpata clapped eagerly. “I can get Wrong Hordak to make us some tiny cakes!”

“It would be my honor,” Wrong Hordak said, bowing.

“Maybe it would be a good idea to break for lunch,” Perfuma said, giving slideways glace across the table to Scorpia. “We could all use a little break. Right?”

Mermista gave a heavy sigh. “Whatever, it’s not like I really want to go into space anyways.”

“Oh, but, darling!” Sea Hawk said, falling out of his chair and on top Mermista’s lap. “Space is like the sea of the stars. What adventures may await us!? What dangers!? What—”

Mermista shoved Sea Hawk off her lap, rolling her eyes. “Does anyone want a boyfriend?”

Seeing that Glimmer was quickly losing the Alliance's focus, she yelled. “No! We’re going to finish this meeting, and then we’ll all get lunch. Okay?” Now having everyone's attention, the Queen pulled on a hand down her face. “Listen, I know it’s been a stressful few weeks since we took down Horde Prime, and everyone needs time to relax, but we’re Princesses. We need to stay focused on the mission. Just because Horde Prime is gone, doesn’t mean we’re done rebuilding Etheria or helping save all the other worlds The Horde has taken. Right?” Taking a deep breath, Glimmer turned back to Adora. “You were saying?”

Adora shot a nervous glance at Catra, who was coquettishly resting a hand on her cheek with her other hidden under the table, while her tail innocently swayed across the long back of her chair.

“Right,” Adora said, clearing her throat. “We should do smaller, exploratory missions first. Finding the closest planets that Horde Prime had—” Another pulse rippled through her body, only this time it was more intense and the fire that burned out from her veins and penetrated her skin lingered. She shouldn’t stifle the erotic noise that exploded out of her—though she did manage to cover her mouth after it happened.

The first sound breaking the thick silence caused after Adora’s misplaced moan was an equally satisfying noise of her next deep inhale. Then another staggered exhale as she struggled to cope with the retreating fire that had erupted in her crotch.

“Okay?” Scorpia said as Adora watched her eyes dart around the table. “Uh, so that was weird, right?”

Bow’s brow furrowed. “Adora, I know we’ve been asking a lot of you recently. Are you really sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, Adora,” Catra echoed. “Are you okay?”

Gritting her teeth and standing upright, mostly to display to Catra that she wasn’t going to let whatever was happening to affect her anymore, Adora nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking about, uh, space. Right! Space, so,” Adora turned her back to the Alliance, bracing her in the expectation that Catra would take advantage, which she did almost immediately.

This time when Adora felt the rush hit her, she steeled herself, clenching all the muscles in her body and held—waiting for the waves of ecstasy to pass. As the seconds ticked by, Adora swiftly realized that it wasn’t stopping. The lightning coursing through her body fought against her strained muscles, yearning to relax them, begging to release them.

“No,” Adora muttered to the whiteboard, having not moved or spoken loud enough for anyone to hear in almost a minute. “I’m not going to lose.” Snapping her teeth together and raising her hand, Adora drew a rapid line, connecting Etheria to another planet just before the chalk she was holding snapped in half. “This,” She strained, daring to turn back to the Alliance. “This should be our—” She froze.

Everyone in the room was staring at her, although that wasn’t the problem, Adora had expected that. What she hasn’t expected was all of their wide-eyed gawking. All she had done was draw a line.

Perfuma was the first to move, or do anything, and all she did was turn away, hiding a smile and a deep blush behind her hand.

Bow and Glimmer both had the same aghast expression with both of their jaws practically on the table.

Mermista had her eyebrow cocked up, as if unsure of what she was seeing.

Scopira was tapping the tip of her claw against her chin with her mouth open.

“W-What?” Adora said, barely able to get out the word without it sounding like a moan as she continued to fight against the ribbons of fiery silk sliding across her body.

Catra cleared her throat and pointed down.

Adora tried to look at what Catra was gesturing at, but Catra burst into laughter and said. “Not me, Adora, you.”

Adora looked down to realize that—not only had the heat from whatever Catra had put inside her burned away all the fabric separating her pussy and manicured pubic hair from the world—it had also made her extremely wet. She, and by extension, everyone else in the room, watched as a line of her girlish precum drooled out of her vagina and fell to the floor.

Adora’s first instinct was to look at Catra.

Catra, who was frantically sliding a black toggle up and down on a rectangular piece of gold, froze in place when she caught Adora’s eyes. “I-I,” She stuttered, wide-eyed and horrified. “I didn’t know, I swear, Adora. This stupid thing won’t turn off.”

“Oh!” Entrapta clapped, seemingly having come to some sort of epiphany. “So, that’s where it goes!”

Adora quickly connected the dots, and a sudden and overwhelming fury beat back everything else vying for her attention.

The cat must pay.

“For the honor of Grayskull!” Adora shouted passionately and without thinking.

Unable to physically hold herself back any longer, Adora screamed out in ecstasy as the power of She-Ra erupted her core. The familiar and euphoric feeling as the world around her scaled-down combined with indomitable strength that came with the transformation, mixed with throbbing emanating from the First Ones’ tech inside her pussy. Together the two blossomed, not fighting, but interleaving with each other. The wild ribbons of fire solidified and strapped themselves down across Adora’s skin. The pressing and pulsing lightning from her crotch dampened and locked.

Taking in a deep and tranquilizing post-orgasm breath, She-Ra opened her eyes.

Feeling more exposed than usual, Adora looked down at her at herself. The First Ones’ tech had altered She-Ra's uniform1. What little fabric that existed on the v-shaped bodysuit was extremely thin, leaving little inquiring minds. Wrapped around arms and legs were white belt straps, with golden clasps. To her surprise, she wasn’t wearing any shoes.

When Adora looked up, her heart swelled with a mix of pride and deep satisfaction as everyone continued to stare, slack-jawed. Everyone, that is, but Catra.

“Adora,” Catra said, already hiding behind the tall council member's chair. “I—”

Adora lept, covering the short gap between them in a flash.

“Ah!” Catra screamed, diving away and scurrying away on all fours.

With a grin, Adora jumped again, landing in front of the door before Catra could get to it.

With a yelp, Catra spun out on the slick floor, having failed to alter her course. With a slight thud, she collided into She-Ra’s legs.

Adora looked down at her partner and simply said. “Hey, Catra.”

As Adora marched down the hallway of Castle Bright Moon with Catra slung over her shoulder there was a burst of white light that flashed out the council room. Adora assumed it was Glimmer teleporting, or something. Although, at that moment, she honestly didn't care. Her thoughts rested solely on what punishments she was going to make Catra endure for the rest of the night.

1 - [She-Ra's Uniform by Anonymous (TDL)](https://i.imgur.com/7IfNNlM.png)


	3. Adora’s Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a paragraph to the end of chapter two. It's a minor, but important ret-con. I hope /u/ forgive me.

Adora inspected the small golden egg while Catra laid next to her on the single blanket they had spread out on the floor. Adora loved that Catra still chose to sleep like this and ultimately refused to sleep on a real mattress.

The euphotic embrace of sweat and sex still clung to the air and made Adora’s heart burn for the future.

“Hey, wake up,” Adora said, nudging Catra with her elbow. 

Catra muttered something and curled up tighter.

Playfully frowning, Adora held the egg over her partner's sleepy face and waited. It only took a few heartbeats before Catra’s nose began to wiggle as she sniffed the air. 

“Adora,” Catra moaned, half-asleep but smelling the alluring sweetness of her partner’s scent that lingered on the gold.

Adora teased Catra with the egg until the feline woman’s heterochromic eyes finally fluttered open.

“Hey,” Catra said, groggily as she stretched out on the floor. “Is it morning already?”

“Yeah,” Adora nodded. “This belonged to Mara, right?”

“Uh-huh,” Catra said weakly, curling her body around Adora’s back. “How’d you know that?”

Adora shook her head. “I don’t know. I just did.” Then she lowered the egg, so it was just above Catra’s mouth. “I dare you to lick it.”

Catra laughed, but it lacked any force. “Grow up, Adora.” She said, closing her eyes again.

Adora wanted to ask more questions but reminded herself that her stamina as She-Ra was literally otherworldly. The fact Catra could keep up for as long as she does and still have the strength to be somewhat coherent the next day was a testament to her physique.

Adora let out a long exhale of air, letting the air flap her lips as she debated if she wanted to start with push-ups or crunches this morning. She was on her fiftieth push-up in as many seconds when there was a knock at the door.

“I’m coming!” Adora said, rushing over Catra’s dresser to cover her nude body.

As Adora pulled open the top drawer, she heard Catra whisper. “Nobody is that easy, Adora. Not even you.”

Adora glanced over her shoulder as she pulled on a pair of Catra’s sung pants. “Have you been watching me this whole time?”

Catra purred, pulling a hand out from under the covers, revealing that her index and middle fingers were glistening. “What do you think?”

Adora gulped, feeling a flush of warmth warm her crotch.

The next few knocks on the door were harder.

Adora cursed under her breath and ran to the door while still threading an arm through one of Catra’s shirts and pinning her hair up with her other hand.

Glimmer and Bow were standing in the hallway, both dressed and looking ready for the day.

“Hey,” Glimmer said with a smile, holding out the First Ones’ tech that Catra had been holding yesterday at the council meeting. “I think you left this in the war room yesterday.”

“Glimmer!” Bow interjected. “We’re not supposed to call it the war room anymore. Remember?”

“Ah, right!” Glimmer said. “I mean the Princess Alliance room.”

“R-right,” Adora said hesitantly, feeling strange that her friends were treating her no differently after what happened.

“So,” Glimmer said, rocking back and forth on her heels. “Whatcha doing in Catra’s room?”

“Uh,” Adora swallowed. “We—”

Bow nudged Glimmer and whispered. “Leave them alone. They need time together, just like the rest of us.”

Perplexed, Adora stared at her friends, feeling a strange yearning tug at the back of her mind for them to look at her. Not that they weren’t; it just wasn’t like yesterday. They were just looking at her, not gawking or turning away in embarrassment—like Adora felt like she needed them to. A flash of desire to transform into She-Ra just so they might react to her body flashed through her mind's eye, but she quickly thought better of it.

“Adora?” Bow said, tilting his head slightly. “Are you okay? We didn’t interrupt anything, did we?”

“I-I,” Adora stuttered, at a slight loss for words. “You don’t care that I—you know?”

“That you’re sleeping with Catra?” Glimmer said flatly. “It’s not really a secret, Adora.”

“No,” Adora said, shaking her head. “Not that. Yesterday at the council meeting, don’t you remember? I, uh, showed myself—to everyone.”

Bow and Glimmer both shared a baffled look before Glimmer said. “What are you talking about, Adora?”

Adora took in a deep breath, preparing herself to explain, but then Catra appeared beside her with the blanket wrapped around her body.

“What do you remember about the meeting yesterday, Sparkles?” The feline asked as she gave Adora a slightly worried look.

“Um,” Glimmer said, scratching the side of her head. “You ran out, and Adora excused herself to go find you, which led to Bow and I searching for both of you. Then I found you both walking down the East Hallway and teleported us back into the meeting.”

“What happened after that?” Adora and Catra said simultaneously.

“Nothing?” Glimmer said, raising an eyebrow. “I mean, we talked about going to space. Right? Right!? Why are you both looking at us like we’re crazy?”

Catra plucked the First Ones’ tech out of Glimmer’s hand. “Yeah. What else would we have talked about. Thanks, Sparkles. Now if you don’t mind,”

Adora felt Catra’s claws dig into her shoulder as the feline pulled her away from the door, slamming it her friend’s faces.

“What the heck, Catra?!” Adora gasped, spinning on her heel to face the bundled up cat. When she realized Catra was staring down at the controller, Adora’s voice softened. “What wrong?”

“They don’t remember, Adora,” Catra said as if she couldn’t believe the words she was saying. “I think this did something to them. Remember the flash of light as we left? I think that might have—I don’t know.” She trailed off.

Now it was Adora’s turn to look down at the gold tech in Catra’s hand. “Do you think it made them forget?”

“It must have,” Catra said. “Adora, do you know what this means?”

It took a full second before Adora’s eyes widened. “We can—We can do that again. And they won’t remember!” Memories of each Princess’ gawking and shocked expressions flashed into her mind and drove surges of adrenaline throughout her body. 

Adora barely had time to come to terms with her feelings when Catra whispered. “W-would you?”

“I,” Adora started but gulped down the next word and stopped talking.

“I liked it,” Catra admitted softly, idling sliding the black bar up and down on the golden rectangle.

“You did?” Adora asked, surprised.

Catra nodded, and Adora realized she was blushing, with her tail slyly tucked between her buttcheeks. “I liked that even though everyone was looking at you, I knew you were mine. That you’ll always be mine, and that nobody could take advantage of you because—I mean you’re She-Ra,” She scoffed, as a thin smile appeared on her face. “Then, after everyone stopped looking at you, a few looked at me. I felt powerful. I felt—like showing you off was something we both needed. I felt like I did something right, not just for me, but for us.” 

Adora attempted to reply coherently, but only Catra’s name, whispered so softly it might not have been audibly at all, came out of her mouth. 

Catra shook her head and held out the tech. “I don’t know why I just said all that stuff. Here, take this. I’m sorry, I—”

Adora set her hand on Catra’s and closed her furry fingers around the controller. “Um, actually, I liked it too.” She gulped, feeling a strange vulnerability that she knew even becoming She-Ra couldn't assuage. “I think I always have. I like it when people look at me when they praise me. Even before I found I was She-Ra. Even before I was a hero.”

“You’re still a hero, Adora,” Catra said, wrapping her other hand around Adora’s.

Adora smiled, but regret tugged at the corners of her lips. “I know that, but—It’s not the same. Lifting giant boulders, moving broken robots, and building houses aren’t the same as—” She couldn’t bring herself to say it—To say that some part of her missed the war with The Horde and Horde Prime.

“I know,” Catra said, squeezing Adora’s hand. “I’m lost too. I’m not a princess. I’m not—like them.”

“I don’t want you to be like them, I want you to be like you,” Adora said, sliding her hand out from Catra’s. “And I want you to have that.”

Catra hesitated before pressing the First Ones’ tech to her heart. “I promise I won’t take advantage—” She paused, considering what she just said before slyly adding. “I mean, not too much.”

Adora pulled the egg out of the pocket of her pants and gazed at the reflective golden surface. Seeing her and Catra’s reflections on the bauble filled her a smoldering lust. She could hardly wait to insert it into herself—No, she wanted—

“I trust you.” Adora nodded, holding out the egg while hooking the thumb of her free hand into the waistline of her pants. Bracing herself, she pulled the front of her pants down, exposing herself to Catra.

Hearing Catra’s pleasurable gasp made Adroa shutter in anticipation as her partner plucked the egg out of her hand and began to slide it down her shirt. The tightness her body was made all the more pleasurable knowing what was about to happen to her. Then further fueled by her imagining what might happen after they left the privacy of Catra’s room.

~ ~ ~

Catra walked through Bright Moon’s open-air market with such powerful strides that she felt like the very ground beneath her feet would crack with each barefooted step. The best part was that it had little to do with the fact that Adora was holding her hand, although that certainly helped.

“Adora!” A stand owner called out and waved the couple over.

“Do I know you?” Adora asked.

“You probably don’t remember, but you saved my life. Two times, if you count un-chipping.” The man laughed, but then reached under his stall and pulled out a bushel of fruit. “Here, take this, it’s the least I can do.”

Adora shook her head. “I can’t. Please give this to someone who needs it.”

As the stand owner began to insist, Catra, casually picked up pink fruit out of the basket and took a juicy bite. As the sweet taste filled her mouth, she purred and pushed the slider up on the controller in her pocket.

Seeing Adora jump, mid-sentence made Catra nearly cream herself on the spot. The rush of satisfaction was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

“What’s wrong, Adora?” Catra said, running the bitten fruit under Adora’s nose. “Don’t you want a bite?”

Adora’s jaw tightened. “No, I’m fine, Catra. In fact, we should be moving—”

“Wrong answer,” Catra grinned, pushing the slider even further up.

Adora bent forward, reacting to the adjusted pleasure instantly.

“Is something wrong?” The man said as his eyes darted between them.

“I don’t know?” Catra said coquettishly, taking another bite of the fruit, and speaking with her mouthful. “Is something wrong, Adora?”

“I’m. Fine.” Adora said, stubbornly biting down on each word. “But, we can’t take this fruit, Catra. It belongs to people who—”

Catra yawned, throwing the half-eaten piece of fruit back into the basket. “You’re so boring.”

"Catra,” Adora warned, though her breath was quickly becoming staggered. “Stop,”

Catra pressed the side of her body against the fruit stand, putting up both her hands in surrender. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Adora. I’m not doing anything.” As Adora took a step towards her, Catra adjusted her hip, feeling the slider in her pocket catch on the wooden lip of the stand. “Gotcha,” She whispered, as she jerked her hip up.

“Ahhhh!” Adora moaned, dropping to her knees and wrapping her hands over her chest. 

“What’s wrong!” King Micah, said bursting out from the small crowd that had quickly gathered around Adora. “Adora,” He knelt beside her, trying to look at her face. “Adora, what’s going on?”

Adora opened her mouth but kept her teeth pressed together as she gasped. “Catra,”

Micah turned. “What are you doing to her?”

Catra wished that she could have taken a picture of Micah at that moment. One of the most powerful sorcerers on Etheria, was begging her for answers on bended knee. The rush made every hair on her body stand on end with excitement. The power, of control, and of knowing that—

“I’m not doing anything she doesn’t want,” Catra replied flippantly.

“I can’t!” Adora gasped, “Catra, I’m going to—” Snapping her eyes shut, Adora finally yielded to the pleasure Catra was willingly forcing upon her and she shouted. “For the honor of Grayskull!”

Catra had to shield her eyes from the light as Adora transformed into She-Ra, but it didn’t take long for her eyes to adjust.

The sheer white fabric of She-Ra’s uniform seemed even thinner and more transparent than it had in Bright Moon Castle in the sunlight. Catra hadn’t remembered that the belts that adorned She-Ra’s arms and legs had golden charms hanging off their buckles, but she was very preoccupied yesterday.

As She-Ra stood, the charms jingled and danced against the golden metal, announcing her presence to everyone not already looking at her.

When She-Ra opened her eyes, Catra’s hand instinctively moved a hand to the crotch of her pants, watching Adora soak in the crowd.

Practically feasting on Adora’s predicament, Catra sank a fang into her lower lip as she began to rub her clit through the fabric of her pants. 

“She-Ra?” Micah said, as she hesitantly stood up and took in the view for himself.

Catra stifled a moan as She-Ra rolled her shoulders, and proudly puffed out her chest.

“Uh, hi, Micah,” She-Ra said.

“This is,” Micah paused to sweep his eyes over She-Ra for the third time. “New.”

She-Ra’s posture relaxed, and she laughed, scratching the base of her skull. “Yeah, I’m, uh. This is new.”

“You don’t have to explain any further,” Micah said. “If this is what you want, go for it.”

Catra could take it anymore and used her claw the rip a hole in her pants and panties, freeing herself to the world. Not that single person around her noticed. Catra was sure she could have been entirely nude, and nobody would have seen. 

Shuttering in both physical and psychological satisfaction, Catra watched as She-Ra began to walk with Micah as if nothing was amiss. The crowd, though still gawking, parted for the two as they strolled down the street. With each step She-Ra made about as much noise as Entrapta having found a new piece of First Ones’ tech and with her height, it wasn’t long before the crowd had grown sizeable.

Only about three carts away, Adora turned her head and locked eyes with Catra 

Catra whimpered, feeling her lip quiver from the firm, confident, and blue-eyed gaze.

A heartbeat later, as if She-Ra knew that Catra was getting close, she grinned wickedly before slowly licking her upper lip.

Catra couldn’t take the pressure any longer and climaxed, pinching her clit and releasing a high pitched meow of pleasure.

After she came, Catra did her best not to bring attention to herself, but her legs felt like noodles, and her mind was swimming in euphoric aftermath. Sliding down the side fruit stand so her butt hit the dirt was all she could do. Even then, she saw the She-Ra’s flowing golden locks above the sea of people.

A beeping sound, emanating from her pocket, finally pulled Catra back to reality. She pulled out the small controller, seeing that the top now had a glowing First Ones’ symbol. As Catra went to move her hand to try and touch it, the glyph changed. “Huh?” She blinked, and it changed again, this time turning a lighter shade of pink. “What's—?” Then it switched to red. “Oh—!”

Catra cocked her hand back and lobbed the piece of First One’s tech toward She-Ra. Meanwhile, she dove behind the cart, shielding her eyes from the light grenade.

As Catra guessed, there was a burst of radiant light, so bright she felt it warm the hairs on her tail. What she hadn’t expected was to hear the sound of She-Ra cumming in tandem with the light.

Once the light had dissipated, Catra peeked out of her hiding place between stands.

Slowly, the people of the market came to their senses and began to look around. A few shook their heads, a few rubbed their eyes, but after a few seconds of confusion, the street started to bustle again as if nothing happened.

“Whatcha lookin’ at, Catra?”

Catra hissed in surprise, stumbling in away from Adora, who had snuck up behind her. 

“You!” Catra practically roared. “How’d you—"

Adora took off her jacket and held it out. “Use this. Unless you want everyone to see your—”

“Give me that,” Catra said, snatching the jacket.

“Adora! Catra!” Micah announced, walking over to the small gap between stands. “Out for an afternoon stroll, are we?”

Adora nodded. “Yeah, we were just seeing how people were doing. You know? It’s hard to get an idea when we’re always in the Castle.”

Micah laughed. “You’re a real hero, Adora. Oh, that reminds me!” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the controller. “This fell out of the sky and hit me on the top of the head. You wouldn’t happen to know what this is, would you?”

Catra snorted, covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

“Yeah,” Adora giggled. “I know what that is, but it’s Catra’s.”

Catra grinned, taking the controller from Micah. “Thanks.”

“Oh no,” Micah said, looking down as if somehow seeing through the jacket tied around Catra’s waist. “It seems like your pants ripped Catra. Let me fix that for you.” With a swift gesture of his hands, Catra felt the hole in her pants and panties knit themselves back together. The feeling was uncomfortable, but mostly because Catra was still incredibly turned on by the way Adora had handled herself, and a single orgasm wasn’t going to quell her lust.

“There,” Micah said, pleased with the work his magic had done. “All better. Well, you two have a wonderful afternoon.”

As Micah turned and started walking away, Adora’s shoulders dropped, and she sighed. “Wow, I almost thought for a minute there King Micah could—”

“Oh, and Adora!” Micah yelled across from across the street. “I love She-Ra’s new look!” 

Catra felt her warm blood go cold, and her tail went rigid as Micah gave both of them an enthusiastic thumbs up he before disappearing into the market.

“Eh,” Adora shrugged, seeing Catra’s worried expression. “So King Micah knows, it’s not like any other sorcerers have—!”

Catra's breath hitched because she knew why Adora had stopped abruptly. As they turned and to each other, Catra knew they were thinking the same thing.

“Glimmer.”


	4. R & R

Catra split off from Adora as they searched the castle for Glimmer, and the first person Catra ran into was Double Trouble. The reptilian was lavishly sprawled across two large cushions in one of the castle’s many lounges.

Double Trouble raised an eyebrow as he popped a thumbed size fruit into their mouth. “Someone’s in a hurry.” They commented, not even bothering to sit up.

“Have you seen Queen Sparkles?” Catra asked, catching her breath.

“What a deliciously open-ended question,” Double Trouble laughed. “But, yes, I have. The Queen called me to chambers this morning.” The shapeshifter stood, striking a lofty pose. “Though not for the reason I assumed. She only requested that I perform a small task for her, and who am I to deny such a royally delicious request.” Double Trouble’s tongue flicked past their lips, and behind their eyes, Catra caught something was off.

“So she’s still in her bedroom?” Catra asked, crossing her arms.

“I don’t know,” Double Trouble said, falling back onto the large cushions. “My memory is a bit foggy this afternoon.” They then held out their empty hand. “It’s this castle, I think. One often forgets the details surrounded by such luxury.”

Catra reached into her pocket and dropped some coins into Double Troubles’ hand. “There, that’s all I have.”

Double Trouble appraised the merger amount of money Catra had given them before they sighed. “Fine, I suppose this will do. The Queen was quite distraught. Embarrassed to even be seen in public.” The shapeshifter hummed and narrowed their eyes. “I assume it had something to do with the Princess Alliance meeting yesterday in the war room. Maybe you know more than I do?”

Catra’s eyes went wide as she flashed back to this morning, where Glimmer had wrongly called the meeting room the war room. “It was you! You were with Bow this morning.”

Double Trouble shrugged, throwing another fruit into their mouth. “At her majesty’s request, of course.”

Catra knocked on the door to Glimmer's room.

When there wasn’t an answer, Catra took a deep breath and said. “Sparkles, it’s me. I know you’re in—”

The magical shimmering sound of Glimmer teleporting interrupted Catra as the door in front of her swung open. The Queen’s face was a grim mask of rage and frustration. “I can’t believe what you did to Adora!” She seethed. “That was completely unforgivable!” Before Catra could respond, Glimmer grabbed the sleeve of her shirt. “Let’s go.”

Catra tried to pull away, but Glimmer had already begun to teleport.

~ ~ ~

Adora was racing though the Castle when, passing by one of the windows, she heard Glimmer's voice.

Poking her head out the window, Adora saw Catra and Glimmer in one of the Castle’s many courtyards. This courtyard, in particular, was filled with refugees from the Crimson Wastes with their temporary housing. Adora knew that this was one of the rougher camps and that Bright Moon guards would regularly be called upon to break up small fights that broke out. 

“Yes, I’m sentencing you to community service,” Glimmer huffed.

Adora watched with a smile as Catra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms defiantly. “Psh, like you can even do that.”

Glimmer stomped her foot. “I’m the Queen of Bright Moon, Catra! And I don’t care if I’m the only one who remembers what you did to Adora, you need—”

Adora jumped out of the second-story window, literally dropping in on the conversation. “Hey,” she said, getting up and dusting off her pants from the landing. “I see you found Glimmer.”

Catra scoffed. “Can you please tell Princess Sparkles here that what I did yesterday—That, er, you know,” Her formally strong voice trailed off into nonsensical mumbling.

Adora watched Catra blush as the flustered feline struggled to look her in the eyes. “What was that, Catra?” She teased. “I don’t think we heard you.”

“That you liked it!” Catra said in a huff, turning her nose up at both of them. “That you—Why are you making this so hard, Adora! Just tell Sparkles that—that we’re—and you’re—argh!” She pulled down on her furry ears in frustration. “Why aren’t you telling her yet?!”

Adora basked in Catra’s frustrations, but only for a second before she turned to Glimmer. “I’m sorry. Catra’s right, I kind of enjoyed what happened yesterday.”

Glimmer's mouth dropped open. “Wait, are you telling me that you liked everyone seeing your—”

“Adora! Catra! Queen Glimmer!” A sultry voice boomed.

“Huntara!” Adora said, extending her hand, happy to be free of the previous conversation. “I didn’t know you were here?”

Huntara gave Adora a firm handshake. “Someone’s gotta keep these fools from burning the castle down, might as well be me.”

Adora laughed. “Yeah, well, I hope the rebuilding efforts in the Crimson Wastes are going smoothly.”

“Thanks to you,” Huntara said. “Also, we’re not calling it the Crimson Wastes anymore. It’s more like a Crimson Oasis now. She-Ra really did a once over on the whole ‘nearly uninhabitable wasteland’ thing we had going.”

“I’m glad,” Adora smiled.

“Although,” Huntara dropped her voice as her eyes darted suspiciously between Catra and Glimmer. “Can I talk to you alone, for a moment, Adora.”

“Sure,” Adora said, letting Huntara lead her off to a more remote spot between some tents.

“Listen, Adora, I’m going to be honest with you,” Huntara said plainly. “My people aren’t used to sitting around waiting to be relocated; we’re hunters, we’re thieves, drunks sometimes, not—sitters. I need you to talk to Queen Glimmer about setting up some kind of arena or something. Just temporarily, of course, until we can—”

“I’ll do it,” Adora said, secretly yearning for a real fight. “I’ll talk to Glimmer right now.”

Huntara sighed and dropped her shoulders. “Thanks, Adora. You’re saving me the pain of having to break up fights in the street. Not that I couldn’t do it, it’s just—tiring.”

“I understand completely,” Adora said. “Be right back.”

~ ~ ~

“An arena?” Catra gasped, sitting up from her spot on the floor in Adora’s bedroom. “You’re getting Glimmer to build an arena in Bright Moon?”

“A temporary arena,” Adora corrected, looking over the side of her bed at Catra. “Temporary.” She repeated, likely seeing Catra’s expression change from shock to something more devious.

“You’re going to fight, right?” Catra asked, begging for the answer to be—

“Uh, duh!” Adora giggled. “I won’t transform. I want it to be at least a little fair, you know? But I think it’ll be a good way to train for whatever we might encounter out in space.”

Catra crawled into bed with Adora, even though the overly fluffy comforter and mattress made her unbalanced and uncomfortable. “That’s not the only reason, is it?”

Adora scooted her hips forward, making room for Catra to spoon her. “No,” She admitted softly. “I—I miss fighting, and,” Adora rolled over, stretching her hand up the sky. Catra assumed that Adora imagined herself holding She-Ra’s sword moments before saying the words and transforming. “I miss the war, Catra.”

A tear rolled down Adora’s cheek, but Catra caught it with her nail, then wiped it away. “I do too,” She said, reaching up to interweave her fingers into Adora’s outstretched hand. “I—I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but I miss Scorpia asking me about Horde supply lines,” She laughed lightly. “Or Entrapta discovering another piece of First Ones’ tech that we just had to drop everything to try and capture. Then you would show up, and—we would fight. It was fun. The war was fun. Not all of it, but parts.”

Adora turned her head to look at Catra in the eyes. In the reflection of Adora’s blue eyes, Catra felt the most profound kinship she had to another person in her life. 

“You know nothing is stopping us from going back to the Fright Zone and jumping in the simulator for a little sparring session,” Adora smiled, moving a hand to Catra’s cheek as she stroked her fur it with her thumb. 

Catra couldn’t stop herself from pushing her body into Adora’s. The purr she released was completely involuntary, but it felt beautiful. “Sounds fun, but I want to stay like this a little longer.”

Adora treaded an arm under Catra’s neck and pulled her even closer. “Me too. It feels nice to do nothing together finally.”

“Hey, Adora?” Catra said as she watched her partner's breath gently rise and fall.

“Huh?”

"You really surprised me at the market today,” Catra swallowed, already feeling the dormant heat she had quelled in by the fruit stand spark itself back to life. “I didn't expect you to be as confident as you were. It was something else, and I wanted to tell you that—that I liked it,” Lifting her leg to put it across Adora’s, she added. “A lot.”

Adora shifted ever so slightly, pressing her hip into Catra’s crotch as her hand on Catra’s clothed shoulder slid down to the side of her ribcage. “I liked it too, although you should be careful. You’re getting predictable with that controller.”

Catra’s deep purr was interrupted by Adora cupping her breast and giving it a loving squeeze. “Adora,” She moaned into her lover’s neck, involuntarily grinding her hips into Adora’s muscular leg. “I’m already so hot. If you keep going, I’ll be forced to do something about it.” 

Adora responded by giving a low hum. The warm noise was so intense and challenging that Catra immediately understood its meaning.

A heartbeat later, Catra was on top of Adora, straddling her partner’s hips. “Oh, Adora,” Catra cooed, licking a nail before running it down Adora’s smooth face. “What am I going to do with you?”

Adora bit her lip, lifting Catra’s shirt. “You’re pretty clever. I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

As the tip of Catra’s nail reached the collar of Adora’s shirt, she pulled down, cutting the fabric as she continued her descent.

“At the rate you’re destroying my shirts, I’ll—”

“Oh shut up, Adora,” Catra said, pressing her nail down harder as she began to cut more than fabric. “Everyone knows you’ve needed a new look for years, and I think I have just the thing.”

As Catra’s nail slid down in between Adora’s cleavage, the pale-skinned woman arched her back and gasped. “Harder,” The command was all Catra needed to hear as she pressed down.

Lifting her nail and gazing down at the thin red line she had left on Adora’s skin, and the crimson beads that began to rise out of it, Catra gulped. “Adora,” She said, feeling her voice begin to shake. “I’m—”

“You’re what,” Adora groaned with her eyes closed, as she began to writhe between Catra’s hips.

Catra made a fist, fighting to restrain herself. “Adora I’m hurting you,”

Adora opened her eyes and pushed up on her shoulders. “Yeah, I know,” She whispered, putting a hand on the back of Catra’s head. “That’s kind of your thing, remember?”

As Adora pulled her into a passionate kiss, Catra flicked her claws out and drove them into the side of Adora’s ribs.

“Ah!” Adora gasped, but with Catra’s other hand, she grabbed Adora’s neck, making sure she couldn’t escape the passionate kiss. Then she pulled her nails down the side of her partner’s sweat covered obliques.

“Catra!” Adora screamed and thrust her hips up as her entire body clenched.

A few seconds later, Adora melted away from her, her entire body rising and falling with each panting breath.

“Did you just—” Catra gawked, raising an eyebrow. “Did you just finish? With your pants on?”

It took several seconds before Adora was able to catch her breath long enough to speak. “Yeah, I did. But,” Adora paused again to inhale. “Don’t worry.”

Catra felt her lip turn up. “Why would I be worried?”

“Oh,” Adora said, taking another deep breath. “Because of this—!”

Catra yelped as Adora threw her over the side of the bed.

Scrambling to get on her feet, Catra gasped as Adora slammed into her, having dove off the bed. The two rolled across the hard ground, giggling while also vying for dominance.

Getting her knees under Adora’s ribs, Catra pushed, ejecting Adora off of her long enough to stand. “Adora if you don’t stop I’ll!—” Seeing Adora start to charge her again, Catra instinctively shifted her weight, swinging her leg straight up to bring her heel down on Adora’s shoulder, but she was too slow.

Adora caught her, pinning Catra between her muscular body and wall with Catra’s furry leg still vertical, heel parallel with the ceiling. 

“Ooo,” Adora cooed. “I like this.”

Catra wiggled and squirmed, but with Adora pressed against her and only one leg to balance on, there wasn’t much she could do. “You would, but I can still—”

Adora slipped her hand under Catra's shorts and easily slipped a finger past Catra’s slick entrance. “You can what?” Adora mocked, softly kissing Catra’s neck as she began to move her finger out. Just as Catra thought Adroa was about to remove the finger, it entered her again. With each movement, Adora made sure to press against Catra’s clit as she penetrated her with agonizingly good rhythm.

“Adora,” Catra gasped, clawing her hands into Adora’s back to keep herself upright as the leg she was standing on began to shake from wave after wave of pleasure. 

Adora responded to the pain in her back by bucking her hips, slamming Catra’s ass against the wall as she hastily inserted a second finger inside Catra’s pussy. The next time Adora speared her, she hooked her fingers upward and found Catra’s g-spot. 

“Ahhh!” Catra moaned, pressing her face into Adora’s silky hair as she adjusted her claws and dragged them across Adora’s sweaty back. “Just like that, Adora! I’m close!”

Urged on by Catra’s confession Adora thrusted harder into Catra’s body.

Catra let out a mixed cry of meowing pleasure and needless restraint as she came, her entire body contracting and relaxing as euphoric waves surged throughout her being.

Not even given Catra a chance to delight in the post-orgasm high, Adora whispered. “I’m close too, just, a little more,”

Movement caught Catra's attention as she realized that Adora’s free hand was furiously rubbing across the top of her own glistening pussy.

Still pinned, with her claws embedded into Adora’s back, Catra only had one option. Letting out a hiss, Catra opened her mouth and descended upon the top Adora’s shoulder, embedding her fangs deeply into her partner as she bit down.

Adora let out a surprised cry of pain as her body tightened. Catra felt the vibrations of Adora’s hand stop, as her partner submitted to the painfully euphoric orgasm.

The two stayed locked together against the wall for a few minutes, panting and recovering from the ordeal.

Adora staggered back, nearly dropping Catra to the floor as she freed her from the pin. 

“Whoa,” Adora said, falling back onto her butt, unwilling, or unable, to stand anymore.

Catra slid down against the wall, also feeling like she couldn’t tighten a single muscle in her body even if she tried. “Whoa.” Catra agreed.

The only noise in the room was the two catching their breath until Adora hissed, clutching her side.

Catra blinked, seeing for the first time the streaks of smeared blood covering the right side of Adora’s ribs and the small lines trickling from the two holes in her shoulder. “Oh, no! Adora,” Summoning what strength she had left, Catra stood and staggered forward.

Adora held up a hand, trying to stop Catra from coming any closer. “I’m okay,” She said, gasping as she also began to stand. “I’m okay.” She repeated, this time more to herself than to Catra.

Barely on her feet, Adora stumbled. “Ah!”

Catra dove, catching Adora before she hit the ground. “I got you!” She took a deep breath, looking into Adora’s deep blue eyes. “I got you.”

Adora smiled, but Catra could tell she was weak. 

Strange, a few claw marks shouldn’t have—Catra’s thoughts were interrupted as she felt a thick liquid penetrate the fur of the fingers pressed into Adora’s back.

Catra gasped, looking at her hand, and the blood coated fur.

“It’s fine,” Adora drew out the last word. “I just need to heal,” Her head fell limply on Catra’s shoulder as she held out her hand. Taking a deep breath, Adora muttered. “For the honor of Grayskull,” 

Catra enjoyed the tingling sensation as the light from Adora’s transformation danced across her body. What she didn’t enjoy, however, was She-Ra’s added weight as her relaxed muscles strained to tighten. Catra closed her eyes and gritted her teeth together, forcing herself not to let She-Ra fall on the floor.

“There,” She-Ra said, getting her feet under her and standing. “All better.”

Catra let out a long sigh as she collapsed, sprawling out across the floor in a puddle of sexual satisfaction. Looking up at the ceiling, she muttered. “Easy for you to say, Adora.”

She-Ra appeared over her, grinning like an idiot as her hair cascaded across Catra’s body. “Wanna cuddle?”

Catra was only vaguely conscious as She-Ra lifted her and sat down gently on the mess of blankets beside Adora’s bed. 

She-Ra laid down behind Catra and wrapped her in a loving embrace. 

Even though she had just cum, Catra felt a heat burning inside her, though she no longer had the strength to act on it. Groaning in displeasure, Catra whined. “Why am I still so horny, Adora,” She nuzzled her face deeper into She-Ra’s arms, not wanting an answer.

She-Ra did answer, but it wasn’t what Catra was expecting. “Wait, that’s weird.”

Catra’s pussy ached at the thought of turning around to look at She-Ra’s face, and all of her muscles screamed at her to stop, but she couldn’t help but roll over anyway. “What’s weird?”

“Were you this horny all day?” She-Ra asked. “After what we did in the market, I wouldn’t have even known.”

Catra blinked. “Wait, you’re right, I wasn’t. After the market, I—I was fine.”

She-Ra transformed back into Adora, although she was wearing the same confused and dopey expression, her wounds had healed. “Do you think that the First Ones’ tech is affecting you, too?”

“Entrapta said it only works on First Ones,” Catra responded, feeling a strange excitement grow within her chest.

“Maybe only half of it works on First Ones’, and the other half,” Adora paused. “Maybe the half you have works on anyone.”

Purring and wiggling deeper into Adora’s arms, Catra closed her eyes as she wrapped her tail around her partner’s smooth leg. “Maybe. Let’s test it out tomorrow, okay?”

Catra opened her eyes when Adora didn’t respond, only to find that the savior of Etheria had fallen asleep with her arms warped around her.

Nuzzling her face into the crook of Adora’s neck, Catra closed her eyes again.


	5. Exhibition Match

Catra perched atop of the tall arena columns watching in delight as She-Ra groaned, her muscles bulging and ass flexing as she picked up the Horde tank. Adora bit down, taking two short steps before she dropped the broken tank with a metallic thud, sending a circular puff of dirt exploding into the afternoon.

“No, Adora,” Catra groaned, her tail swishing back and forth playfully. “A little to my right, not your right.”

She-Ra turned and narrowed her eyes.

“Eep!” Catra flipped off the column, digging her claws into stone to stop her descent, having dodged the hatch of the tank She-Ra had thrown at her. “Ha!” Catra said, peeking out from behind the column and sticking her tongue out. “Missed me.”

She-Ra was gone. Then a shadow descended upon Catra, and before she could react, She-Ra slammed into her, knocking her off the pillar and into the dirt.

“Oh, Catra,” She-Ra cooed, having landed with her hands planted on either side of Catra’s face. “You keep pushing me and I’ll—”

“This is looking great!” Scorpia said brightly with Perfuma standing beside her. The tall white-haired woman seemed oblivious to what was happening as her gaze swept over the debris that She-Ra had been placing around the dirt arena; Perfuma, on the other hand, was smiling with a slight twinkle in her eyes. 

“My parents used to take me to places like this,” Scorpia said. “Only the ones we had were bigger, and they were alive—my parents, I mean, not the arenas—but this is nice too!”

Catra took the moment of distraction to slip out of She-Ra’s embrace, stand, and dust herself off. “Thanks. Huntara said she was going to bring enough people to fill the seats for the first exhibition match.”

Perfuma giggled, holding tightly onto Scorpia’s claw. “It’s quite barbaric, which is—good, right? It’s amazing you constructed it so quickly.”

She-Ra stood and transformed back into Adora. “We couldn’t have done it without you.”

Perfuma waved her hand in the air dismissively. “It was the least I could do.”

Although a bit colorful, Catra couldn’t help but admire the work that Perfuma did creating walls of flora and fauna that surrounded the oval-shaped battleground. She even went as far as to weave rows of stands which, she promised, could hold a sizable crowd without collapsing under their weight.

“So,” Scorpia said. “When’s the first match?”

Adora and Catra spoke simultaneously, and with the same enthusiasm. “Today!”

Catra dared a glance over at Adora, hoping to see the same anticipatory fluttering feeling that was currently making her stomach feel light. 

The corner of Adora’s lip turned up as their gaze connected, but it was only for a heartbeat before Adora turned back to Scropia and Perfuma. “Yeah, we’re looking forward to it.”

“We?” Perfuma asked, raising one of her eyebrows. “Is Catra joining to join you in the match?”

“No,” Catra interrupted, seeing Adora jump to explain. “In the interest of fairness, Huntara and I agreed to be referees.”

~ ~ ~

Adora’s heart raced with expectancy, not only for the fight but because the First Ones’ tech was inside her, and she could feel its very subtle warmth in her crotch. She was standing by the gate, which would soon open and lead her into the arena for the christening match, and already she felt the pressure of the cooped up crowd’s cheering excite her. She gulped as the audience roared at something and tried to steady her breath. The metal training staff leaning against the floral wall beside her was a constant reminder of what she was about to do to herself.

Taking a step towards the gate to see what everyone was hollering about, Adora felt that she had already grown considerably wet. “I can do this,” She whispered to herself.

“Are you ready, Adora?” Catra grinned, appearing on the other side of the gate.

“Yup!” Adora said confidently as Catra casually leaned against the metal, something golden flashing at her hipline.

Catra had created a small utility pocket for the First Ones’ controller and attached it to her belt. The pouch had an open face, allowing for the free movement of the slider without the need to remove it.

Adora cleared her throat, feeling her heart skip a beat when she realized Catra was watching her stare intently at the new accessory. “So, uh, that’s new.”

Catra frowned and hesitated, putting her hand through the bars and finding Adora’s hand. “If it’s too much, I won’t—”

Adora squeezed her hand, cutting her off. “I think stopping myself from transforming is going to be the hardest part. Everything else should be fun, right?”

“You might regret that,” Catra snorted, pushing off the gate and flicking the slider up on the controller. “Just wait till you see how many people showed up.”

Adora felt the effects of the First Ones’ tech immediately. The smoldering heat in her crotch flared and radiated up into her chest, forcing her to stifle a moan as her nipples hardened against her padded bra. By the time she had recovered enough to look up, Catra was gone.

“I can do this,” Adora whispered, doing her best to suppress the sexualizing energy running through her veins. “I saved Etheria,” She said, standing upright and grabbing the training staff. “I got this.”

Huntara, standing in the center of the arena, looked over to Adora and raised a questioning thumb.

Adora nodded, returning the gesture, but felt her grip on the metal staff she was holding tighten.

Huntara checked on the opponent in the gate across the arena from Adora, who she couldn’t see. Then Huntara boomed. “Everyone shut up!” The roaring crowd took a few moments but fell silent. “Look what we got ourselves here! If I had known that Princesses were so into blood sports, I would have joined their side years ago!” Laughs and jeers erupted but soon settled. “But you’re not here to hear me talk, are you?” Without letting anyone answer, she continued. “To my right! You know her, you love her, the savior of Etheria, Adora!”

The gate in front of Adora raised, and she stepped out into the mid-afternoon sunlight.

“Oh,” Adora gasped, as she scanned the packed stands. Not only were most of the Crimson Waste refugees here but other refugees as well, not to mention a good percentage of Bright Moon.

“And!” Huntara announced, holding out her left arm. “To my left, a woman whos battle prowess is nearly unmatched in the Crimson Wastes—”

“When she’s not drunk!” Someone from the crowd shouted.

“Ah, screw it!” Huntara shouted, seeing she was already losing the crowd. “Magatha, get out here.”

Adora narrowed her eyes as Huntara backed away, and her opponent stepped into the daylight. 

Magatha was a seven-foot-tall, crimson-skinned woman with two large brown horns protruding from the black hair on her head. She wore a purple half-plate armor on her torso with a slitted black skirt covering her wrapped legs. Adora assumed that under those wrappings was more armor, although she would find out soon enough. 

Adora stopped about ten paces away from the exact center of the arena and flourished her battle staff. The crowd cheered, but Adora’s eyes were locked on Magatha, trying to glean everything she could about her opponent before the fight started.

Magatha’s movements were confident and her stride powerful, but other than the silver bracers on her wrists, she wasn’t carrying a weapon. Adora hoped she looked as slow and lumbering as she appeared.

Magatha stopped and punched a hand into her open palm, only giving a single nod to signal that she was ready.

Movement caught Adora’s eye as she glanced up to see Catra, hopping between pillars, surveying the fight from above.

Huntara held up a hand. “I want a clean fight!” She paused. “Just kidding, fight as dirty as you want, just don’t die!”

Huntara’s hand hadn’t even finished falling before Magatha leaped forward, roaring a battle cry and cocking a hand back.

Adora’s body reacted before she could think, sidestepping, and bracing herself with the staff.

Magatha’s wild punch missed, as she landed next to Adora. Then, faster than Adora would have imagined someone of her size could, Magatha threw an uppercut.

Adora dodged but felt the gust of air whoosh past her face and blow her hair back.

Spinning in a pirouette, Adora dodge Magatha’s next punch, and then she countered, slamming her staff into the side of Magatha’s face.

The crimson woman clearly wasn’t expecting the maneuver and staggered back, brushing blood away from her lip. “Not bad.”

Adora gave a short shrug. “I did kinda save the world.”

Magatha grinned. “Yeah, but you had help. Now you’re all alone.” With a sudden burst of speed, she charged.

Adora jumped forward, hoping to surprise Magatha and get inside her guard. The ploy didn’t work. Magatha spun, dodging Adora’s staff blow, and as Adora attempted to regain her balance, Magatha’s open palm slammed into her the middle of her chest.

Magatha roared, balling up Adora’s shirt in her fist as she lifted the Adora off her feet and threw her.

Adora sailed through the air, her back slamming against a pillar before she dropped to the dirt. “Okay,” She wheezed, taking a deep breath. “Don’t get hit anymore.”

“Ouch,” Catra called, pouncing over to the pillar Adora was leaning on, and looking down at her. “That looked like it hurt.”

“I’m fine,” Adora said, standing. “I’m— Ahh!” She moaned, dropping to a knee as a burst of ecstasy surged through her body.

“Better watch out,” Catra cooed, taking her nail off the slider as she jumped to another pillar. “Here she comes.”

Adora felt the ground begin to thunder and looked up.

Magatha was charging, holding the round body of one of Entraptra’s robots over her head. About twenty paces away, Magatha planted her foot and roared.

Adora bit down against the pleasure and dove forward, evading the huge steel ball that skimmed the top of her head. The pillar behind her exploded when the bot collided with it, raining debris to the cheer of the crowd.

A shadow passed over Adora’s body, and she rolled to the side, dodging Magatha’s knee as it slammed into the ground where her head would have been.

Adora flipped up and raised her fists, no longer feeling anything other than the lightning currents of endorphins driving her forward.

Magatha ducked the first punch, but Adora’s off-handed hook caught the woman in the chin. A fraction of a second later, Adora got in another blow. As Adora pushed forward with another punch, Magatha grabbed her by the shoulders and cocked her head backl .

Adora’s forehead slammed into Mathatha’s, and the world went black for a second. As the arena snapped back into view, Adora jumped back, dodging her opponent's hook while mostly disoriented.

The crowd's gasps and cheers were palpable, and Adora wanted to feel them focus on her—No, she needed it. But right now, she could feel that most eyes were on Magatha.

“Come on,” Magatha taunted, beckoning Adora with her hand. “This isn’t your best.”

Adora’s teeth snapped together. “You want my best? Fine,”

Magatha reeled back, blocking as Adora flung herself at her.

Adora felt pain shoot through her shin as her high kick connected to one of Magatha’s bracers, but the ache instantly melted into pleasure. Without missing a beat, Adora threw a fist, which impacted Magatha’s breastplate, sending vibrating agony up through Adora’s arm.

Magatha stepped back, trying to find better footing, but Adora didn’t yield.

“Harder!” Adora yelled unconsciously. “Hit me harder!” A flash of surprise crossed Magatha’s face as Adora swung her leg around in a chest-high arc.

The crimson woman caught Adora’s leg out of the air, continuing her momentum, chucked her like a ball.

The world flipped and spun as Adora sailed through the air. She could only smile and close her eyes, readying herself for the impact.

Adora’s body collided with a tank, skidding the husk of metal across the dirt, and making a small dent.

Adora let out a long breath, her body feeling too light to be burdened by physical pain anymore. Instead, it was skin burning with lust, and her mind was too focused on gaining Catra's praise to bother with registering pain. She was doing it, she was enduring the First Ones’ tech, and she was doing it for herself and Catra.

Magatha appeared from behind one of the columns, looking around for where Adora had landed. As their gazes met, Magatha grinned and pointed. “Found you.”

Adora wanted to strip off her shirt to show just how excited this fight was making her, but Huntara jumped in between them. “And that’s time!”

“No,” Adora whispered, already feeling the edge the battle ebb away. “W-wait,” She held out her hand, desperate to keep fighting, but not speaking loud enough for anyone to hear.

“We’re breaking for intermission!” Huntara shouted. “Grab some drinks, come back in ten.”

Everyone watching the spectacle booed, but Adora watched as many began to filter out of the stands.

Catra appeared on top of a pillar nearby, and slyly nodded towards a gate.

“I need more,” Adora stated evenly, leaning against the floral wall after the gate closed behind her and Catra. Adora’s whole body was hot, and her skin was shinning with sweat, but she needed more. Magatha was winning, and they’re looking at her. Adora’s clenched her fists in frustration. “I’ve been good, right, Catra?”

Catra’s tail flicked from side to side as she debated. “Yes, you’re doing great,” She paused, biting her lip while pressing a nail to the slide of the controller. 

Adora closed her eyes, waiting for the rush of endorphins and the warm sensations of pleasure to wrap around her body—but it never happened. 

“But,” Catra said, moving her claw away from the slider. “We don’t want you turning into She-Ra and ruining the match, do we? Maybe after—”

“I-I won’t!” Adora shouted, taking a firm step forward and pressing a hand to her chest. “I promise you. I’ll be able to control it.”

Catra was silent for a long time, staring at Adora with a conflicted look on her face. Just when Adora thought she couldn’t take it any longer, Catra crossed her arms. “Prove it.”

“W-what?” Adora gasped.

Catra narrowed her eyes. “I want you to finish. Right here, and without transforming into She-Ra. If you can do that, I’ll—I’ll do more during the next round.”

Adora’s body hitched, then she swallowed and began to move the hand on her chest over one of her breasts while moving her other hand between her legs. Never taking her eyes away from Catra’s, she pressed two fingers into the fabric of her pants and onto her clit. She moaned, instinctively tightening her grip on her breast, feeding herself more pleasure. Hearing Catra’s low purr of approval made Adora inhale sharply and close her eyes. She couldn’t—no, she didn’t want to withhold herself from the euphoria that touching herself in front of Catra was causing her.

Not satisfied with her clothes inhibiting her anymore, Adora’s hand frantically slipped down her pants as she lifted half her shirt.

“Adora,” Catra whispered, sounding like she was thoroughly enjoying herself. “Just like that—”

“I can’t,” Adora gasped, ripping down the cup of her bra and the front of her pants so that Catra could see how wet she was, how hard her nipples were, and most importantly, how eager she was to show herself to her.

Adora groaned as she openly pressed down on her clit and dug her nails into her breast. The pain wasn’t as good as anything Catra did, but it would suffice.

“Do it, Adora,” Catra said, breathlessly. “Finish, for me.”

Spurred on by Catra’s plea, Adora wildly vibrated two fingers across her clit while pinching and pulling out on her erect nipple. “Catra, I’m—Ah!” 

An explosion of ecstasy overtook Adora as she thrust her hips forward, cumming as her pussy tightened and relaxed blissfully with every moment that the orgasm gave her.

Feeling her legs start to buckle, Adora slumped against the wall, only to be caught by Catra, sliding beside her.

The world was a bit foggy as small aftershocks of orgasm tickled Adora’s body, not to mention the warming tingles from the egg hadn’t subsided at all.

“Thanks,” Adora panted, but let out a surprised gasp as one of Catra’s hands parted her thighs, and pressed between her legs.

“Adora,” Catra whispered, running her hand over Adora’s soaked pussy. “Your scent, it’s driving me crazy. And watching you do that—just for me. It’s—”

Adora’s breath caught as Catra’s fingers entered her. Yet, Catra’s exploration was soft and delicate, and precisely what Adora needed. The feeling of security added a layer of intimacy to the moment that Adora couldn’t have even fathomed moments ago.

“You’re perfect,” Catra said, sliding her fingers out of Adora’s slick pussy.

“No, you’re—,” Adora began but stopped to watch as Catra closed her eyes, taking a deep inhale of shimmering fingers before smearing Adora’s wetness down her face and over her lips. Adora felt Catra’s whole body shiver against hers as Catra delightfully opened her mouth and inserted her fingers inside, wrapping her tongue around them as she moaned and tasted Adora’s sweetness.

A shadow appeared by the gate, although Adora was only somewhat coherent, she was more together than Catra, who seemed entirely in another world.

“You two ready?” Huntara’s voice called out. “I’m going to have to cut intermission short because the crowd is getting restless.”

“Yeah,” Adora said, only realizing after she spoke how soft her voice was. “I mean, yeah!” She cleared her throat. “We’ll—I mean, I’ll be right now.”

Huntara laughed. “Okay, when I see you at the gate, I’ll announce the next round.”

The only noise after Huntara left was Catra, whose breath was still staggered, rising and falling against Adora’s body. “Are you okay, Catra?”

Catra nodded, taking a deep breath. “I think so, I just—Adora, watching you fight and then touch yourself—I can’t describe to you what it’s doing to me. I’m going crazy, but, in the best way.” Catra grabbed Adora’s hand and pressed it between her legs. “Feel.”

Even though Adora was sure her body temperature was high, it was nothing compared to heat coming from Catra’s crotch. “You’re doing this to me,” Catra whispered, leaning into Adora’s ear. “You’re making me so wet.”

Adora gulped and stepped back, not wanting to stop but forcing herself to show Catra that she was still in control. With a nod, Adora got back in presentable shape and moved towards the gate. Right before the gate, she paused. “Hey, Catra? Was I good enough to—you know?”

Adora felt the hard point of a nail caress the back of her neck, as Catra walked up behind her. “I said I would, didn’t I?” Then Catra drove her nail sharply across Adora’s collarbone as she pulled the slider up.

Before the gate was even fully open, Catra ducked and walked across the arena to one of the pillars. The entire time, Adora couldn’t help but stare at her ass, which she was sure Catra knew, because her accentuated hip and tail movements waved it in her face.

Adora felt her pussy tighten at the thought of what she was putting Catra through, as her partner scaled the closest pillar and hopped away. The throbbing from the adjusted First Ones’ tech inside her was hitting her much harder, and she knew her thoughts were reflecting it.

Steeling herself, Adora strode into the arena but couldn’t help but bask in the crowd's energy. Frustrated that Huntara wasn’t calling to start right away, Adora walked into the center of the arena, wondering what the delay was.

Looking over to the opposite gate, Adora realized that Catra, Huntara, and Magatha were all huddled up, chatting clandestinely.

“Hey! What’s the holdup?!” Adora called, and when the crowd cheered in agreement, she felt her heart swell. Feeling bolder, she added. “Hurry up! I want to punch something!”

Catra turned her head and her fang-toothed grin as broad as it was devious.

Whatever their conversion had been, Adora had cut it off because Huntara and Magatha walked over to her.

“Not a bad first round,” Huntara said so only the two combatants could hear. “You both had me going there. Keep it up; the people are loving it.”

Adora nodded as Huntara’s hand fell.

This round, Adora didn’t hesitate. Fueled by an erotic lust to prove to Catra that she could even handle herself on this setting, she charged.

Huntara jumped back as Adora and Magatha collided, exchanging blows with reckless abandon.

Adora felt the impact of each one of Magatha’s punches, but the pain instantly swirled into pleasure. The immediate enthralling nature of combat fed Adora’s need to win. Seeing an opening, Adora put her fists together and swung up as hard as she could.

The forceful blow impacted Magatha’s chin so hard the woman’s feet left the ground as she dropped on her back.

“Get up,” Adora whispered, as the entire arena began to cheer. “I’m not done, Catra—”

Magatha groaned, rolling on to her side before she rubbed her chin. A second later, she looked over her shoulder and spat out a tooth. “Alright, it’s on now.” The woman stood and then flicked both of her wrists out. The movement reminded Adora of when Catra would extend her claws, and the result was practically the same. Magatha’s silver bracers transformed into spiked gauntlets that wrapped around her crimson fists.

“Catra,” Adora cursed under her breath. “You—!”

Magatha bounded forward on the balls of her feet, throwing a flurry of jabs.

Adora didn’t back down, taking one of the strikes to her shoulder to get inside Magatha’s guard and return a hit.

Magatha roared, throwing an uppercut.

Adora bent back, dodge the blow to the bottom of her chin, but one of the spikes on Magatha’s glove caught on the bottom of Adora’s shirt, ripping it apart from bottom to Adora’s nipple line.

Seeing the exposed skin, Magatha backed off, unsure of what to do. Mirroring Magatha, everyone watching the match trailed off to silence.

Adora looked around, feeling the eyes of the arena on her. On her body, on her accidentally exposed abs. Then she saw Catra, laying sideways on a pillar facing her, hand thoroughly inserted her pants as her hips shifted and writhed.

“You want a show?” Adora whispered, hoping Catra’s sensitive ears could hear her in the sudden silence. Grabbing the collar of her shirt, she continued. “Let’s give ‘em a show.” In one bold act, Adora completed tearing her shirt and discarded it to the dirt.

Magatha burst into laughter. “You’re a real fighter, Adora. You have my respect, but—”

“I don’t lose,” Adora said, adjusting her bra before raising her fists. 

“Funny,” Magatha said, crouching down. “I was about to say the same thing.”

Adora’s breath was labored, and she was bleeding out of multiple impact points where Magatha’s gauntlets had connected. 

Her opponent was clutching her left arm, which dangled limply at her side, blood dripping out of crimson nose and mouth. The arena was in shambles, with only a handful of pillars left standing.

Adora grit her teeth, wanting to move towards Magatha, but knowing that each movement shifted her closer to her limit. Every point she was bleeding from felt like Catra was delicately clawing into her and radiated an intense need for more. Even the slightest shift in the wind flooded Adora’s mind with erotic sensations, melting the world around into a euphoric bleed of pleasure and pain.

“I—” Magatha groaned, taking a step forward. “I—.” She dropped to one knee, her entire body rising and falling. “I yield.” 

The arena erupted into cries and cheers. Flowers rained down into around them as Adora closed her eyes and looked up at the sky. “I did it.”

“Well,” Catra asked, jumping off the closest pillar and walking over. “Aren't you going to heal her?”

“Catra,” Adora said, gasping for air. “I can hardly move. I—” Catra ran a nail along Adora’s cheek, and it felt like she was etching a line of fire directly onto her pale skin. “Don’t,” Adora whimpered, her voice shaking and begging for more.

Catra cooed. “You’ve been so good, Adora. You deserve a reward. I think everyone here does, even if they won't remember it.” 

Adora gulped and watched along with hundreds of people as Catra held up the golden controller and slid the black bar up with her thumb.

~ ~ ~

Catra reveled in Adora’s climactic battle cry as she bathed in the light of Adora’s transformation.

Once the light dwindled, Catra’s entire body twisted in delight from seeing what new alterations had occurred to She-Ra’s uniform.

She-Ra’s previous v-shaped one piece was gone, replaced with almost nothing. She was topless save for two gold cat-shaped medallions that covered her nipples. Adjoining the two nipple decorations was many rows of golden chains that reached down to She-Ra’s abs. Her cape, which hadn’t existed on the altered costume before, was made of a nearly transparent silky fabric, which blew in the wind and rang the row of tiny golden bells embroidered into the bottom. The billowing cape was faceted to She-Ra by two white bands—one on each bicep—and a similarly belled collar.

Catra purred as her eyes continued down She-Ra’s increasingly lewd body, realizing that she wasn’t wearing pants or panties; in their place, a simple golden triangular plate rested over her privates.

If that wasn’t enough, Catra watched a bead of wetness run down She-Ra’s inner thigh to rest on the lip of some new leggings. The golden mesh of the white-banded leggings shimmered in the sunlight and led down to a pair of white and gold heels.

Catra couldn’t help herself and walked over to She-Ra, cupping her firm ass as she pressed her burning pussy into the woman’s muscular thigh. “You keep getting better, Adora,” Catra whispered as her body began to grind against She-Ra’s. “I need you.”

“Eep!” Catra squealed as She-Ra scooped her with a single hand, her big fingers starting to stroke along Catra’s pussy as she rested comfortably on her forearm. “Adora!” Catra moaned nuzzling against She-Ra’s hard body. “This is perfect.”

She-Ra’s body began to glow as she rested her free hand on Magatha’s leg, healing her in a few heartbeats.

Once She-Ra was done, Catra heard the telling beep from the controller. “It’s not fair,” Catra whispered, tightening her ass and moving her hips in time with She-Ra’s finger, so it pressed ever so harder into her pants. “I—”

She-Ra pulled her around to face her. “How long do we have?”

Catra whimpered, not having something between her legs anymore felt so wrong. “I don’t know, not long, but everyone’s still—”

Unimpeded by the utter silence and dead stares of everyone around them, She-Ra tore off Catra’s pants.

“Adora, what are you—Ahh!” A moan stifled Catra’s cry as She-Ra lifted her furry pussy straight to her mouth and began to lick. The noises Catra made echoed in the silence of the arena, though she didn’t care. The thick and long tongue entered her made her squirm with every shift and penetrating stab it took.

“Adora!” Catra screamed, embedding her claws deep into the back of She-Ra’s hands so that she had the leverage to arch her back and mash her pussy into She-Ra’s face. “Your tongue is so deep! Just like that, I’m—”

The beeping of the controller quickened so did She-Ra.

“Adora! I’m cumming!—”

Muffled by Catra’s legs wrapped around her, She-Ra moaned in solidarity as their simultaneous orgasms coincided with a great explosion of white light.


	6. A Relaxing Retreat - Part 1

“Adora,” Catra whined half-asleep, rolling over and pulling the sheet over her head. “Come back to bed,”

A few seconds later, she heard Adora stop counting as the bed bounced. 

“You have your own room, you know,” Adora cooed, sliding up to Catra’s back and pressing herself to her. “Want to join me? I just started sit-ups.”

Catra rolled over, looking at Adora’s barely clothed and sweat covered body. Even as tired as Catra was, Adora’s dopey smile and mess of blond hair made her purr. Instinctively, Catra cuddled up to Adora, letting her sweet and salty scent intoxicate her. 

“But my room doesn’t have you in it,” Catra mused, running the nail of her index finger across her partner’s cheek. “And I hate sit-ups, they’re too easy for me—” She paused, gazing deeply into Adora’s blue eyes. “It’s strange; this reminds me of when we were cadets in The Horde. You smell the same, and I—I love that. Everything’s been different since we defeated Horde Prime, but not you. Not us. We’re still—”

“Soldiers?” Adora finished, finding Catra’s hand and pressing it against her smooth cheek. “It feels like everyone else has moved on,” She whispered. “All the Princesses are out there pretending like the war is over. That we won. And we did—but, you and I, we’re different. We can’t let go like they can. The war never ended for us, and maybe—” Adora gulped, and Catra felt her own throat tighten sympathetically. “Maybe I’m scared that it never will, Catra. That I’ll just keep looking for the next battle, or the next war. That I might even make one just to satisfy this—this feeling of emptiness, I have.” Adora sniffled. “The only time I’ve felt satisfied since we won is when you’re with me. You make me feel safe and loved, and—like this void inside my heart isn’t as big.”

Catra’s mouth moved, but no words came out. Instead of words, she calmly wrapped her arms protectively around Adora’s body and held her as she cried. Each sob and tear shed by Adora cut Catra deeper than any physical wound she could imagine, but she didn’t let go.

“I know,” Catra said softly, feeling her breath grow shallow. “I’m not a leader, Adora, but I’m not a follower either. How you can be so many things for so many people, it—it takes my breath away,” Catra rubbed away a tear from her face with her tail, not daring to let go of Adora. “When people realize you’re with me, like when you ask me for my opinion during those stupid Princess Alliance meetings, it makes me feel wanted. In those brief moments, I feel whole. And—” Catra felt her body tense up as she choked on her next words. 

Taking a staggered breath, Catra swallowed her fear. “And, if I can’t be something for everyone, then I can at least be everything for someone. That’s—That’s what you do to me, Adora. You make me feel like the center of your world.”

Adora pulled her face out of Catra’s breasts and looked up. She was smiling, but her eyes were puffy and swollen. “Thank you, Catra. I-I needed to hear that.”

Catra brushed one of Adora’s tears away with her thumb. “You’re welcome, Adora. And—I’m happy that you told me about how you feel too.” Then a strange thought popped into Catra’s head, and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Adora asked.

“Nothing,” Catra said. “I just imagined what Shadow Weaver would think if she caught us like this.”

Adora set her ear on Catra’s chest and hummed. “You know, I don’t think I care.”

A frown tugged at the corner of Catra’s lips as she began to say, “No, you wouldn’t,” but she stopped herself. Looking down at the mess of blond hair, an unexpected surge of pride swelled within Catra, and she closed her mouth. 

Adora looked up and placed a gentle kiss on Catra’s lips, although Catra didn’t know if it’s because her partner understood what had just happened or if it was for some other reason.

“I love you,” Catra whispered.

Adora grinned. “I was going to save this until I, uh,” She paused, biting down on her lip. “Until later, but I think now’s a good time.”

Catra raised a curious eyebrow, but Adora was already rolling away.

“What are you doing?”

“It was going to be a secret,” Adora grunted as she pulled something out from under the bed. Catra would have offered to help, but her gaze was locked on Adora's pantied ass as it wiggled in front of her face. “Why did The Horde make these dumb containers so heavy?” Adora groaned, pulling even harder on whatever she was trying to do.

Catra couldn’t help herself and dragged her claws down Adora’s muscular back. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to make her partner shiver before limply collapsing on the bed.

Adora peeked over her shoulder with a pouty expression and whined. “That’s not fair, Catra.”

Catra dug her nails into Adora’s hips and held them there. “I like this view.”

Adora’s face scrunched up as she stifled a gasp of pleasure. “Catra stop, trust me. You’re going to like this more.”

“Oh, I doubt that,” Catra licked her lips, hooking a claw under the elastic of Adora’s underwear in preparation to take her right there.

Adora rolled her eyes and went back to whatever it was she was doing.

Playfully annoyed with her ignored advances, Catra flopped down on top of Adora’s back, sandwiching her between the bed.

“Oof,” Adora gasped. “You’re not making this easy, Catra.”

“I know,” Catra cooed, circling her nail over Adora’s bare shoulder. “But you love it.”

Stubbornly flexing, Adora grit her teeth as she pushed up with one hand and pulled The Horde supply case into the morning sunlight.

“You didn’t!” Catra jumped off Adora’s back and flipped in the air, landing in a crouch next to the thin rectangular weapons crate. “Adora! How did you—”

“I know, right!” Adora said excitedly, scrambling off the bed to unlatch the case. “Scropia found this and asked if I wanted it.”

“Well, we can't use it in here,” Catra said, feeling her heart start to race. “We’d totally destroy your room.”

“I know,” Adora said, lifting the lid off the container to reveal its contents. Inside, wound up in tight, concentric circles, was Catra’s old black leather whip. “But don’t you have a room?”

~ ~ ~

Catra was panting, and she quickly wiped one of her sweaty palms across her hip to better grip the leather whip in her hand.

Adora saw the moment and weakness and, using her elbow, snapped a post off Catra’s broken bed and lept through the air.

Catra gasped, rolling under the makeshift club that Adora swung at her with reckless abandon.

Springing up with fluid grace from her dodge, Catra spun and flicked her wrist. The whip cracked through the air, snapping across Adora’s unclothed back and adding another bright red line to the dozens of others.

Adora turned, and Catra could tell by the way her body was rising and falling that this sparring session had gone way off the rails. Not that Catra wasn’t enjoying herself as well, but Adora was going all out.

Catra pulled a length of her whip tight across her eye line, looking at Adora over the black leather. “I think I’m winning,”

Adora licked her upper lip. “I don’t know, Catra, it kinda feels like I’m winning,”

“Oh, Adora, you’re such a—” Catra couldn’t finish her sentence, jumping to the side as Adora threw her club. Hissing at the cheap shot, Catra turned just in time to spin away from Adora as she dove for a tackle.

Adora hit the ground and slid, crashing into Catra’s dresser and breaking it.

Catra, not daring to give Adora a moment of respite, cracked her tip through the air, catching one of Adora’s raised heels as she struggled to free herself from the pile of splintered wood and clean clothes. With a grunt, Catra yanked, pulling Adora out from under the debris. “Still think you’re winning?”

Adora smiled, striking like a viper as she grabbed the leather line wrapped around her heel. “Gotcha,”

Before Catra could even think of letting go, Adora yanked back, sending Catra stumbling forward. Yet, it only took a step for Catra’s tail to adjust and catch her balance. With a wicked grin, Catra released her whip and used her momentum to spring off her feet, flipping through the air.

First, the bottom knot of Catra’s whip smacked Adora across the face, which was soon followed up by Catra’s ass.

Firmly planted atop Adora’s face, with her legs pinning down Adora’s arms, Catra looked down. She was about to say something when she felt Adora’s hot, steamy, and labored breathing against her panties. The feeling twisted her arousal into overdrive, and she felt deep wetness begin to pool between her legs.

“Point.” Catra barely managed to say. “Now we’re even.”

“The game’s supposed to end at three, Catra.” Adora reminded her.

Lowering her hips a little more, Catra had to take a deep breath to stop herself from smothering Adora. “I’m not the one who decided to go for the cheap shot by pulling on my tail, was I?”

Adora’s eyes flicked between Catra’s face and panties. “You turned away from me. Never turn your back on an enemy, remember?”

“Oh,” Catra brushed stray strands of golden hair out of Adora’s face with her nail. “I remember. I’m the Force Captain here, after all.”

“Pulling rank?” Adora giggled, although her voice was silky. “But I was the first to three.”

“You’re right,” Catra purred, hearing the sudden uncertainty in Adora’s voice. “And, you should be rewarded.” Adora, let out a soft plea that sounded a lot like, “yes, please,” but it was so weak that not even Catra could understand.

As Catra imperceptibly shifted down, she watched as Adora’s tongue slowly, almost reluctantly, reach out to greet her.

Just letting the tip of Adora’s tongue barely touched her underwear, Catra stopped. She wanted Adora to breathe her in as she had done with Adora many times in the past, most of the time, to Adora’s ignorance.

“Catra,” Adora whimpered, squirming between her legs. “Down just a little more.”

Catra’s ears flicked as she heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway outside her door. Yet, she was focused and ignored them. Reaching back, Catra pressed the tips of her nails into Adora’s inner thigh. “What was that?” She teased. Adora’s body shook and tensed up as Catra dragged up towards her center. “I could barely hear you, Ador—”

The door to Catra’s room burst open, and two Bright Moon guards burst in with Glimmer and Bow right behind them.

“What’s going on in—!” Glimmer gasped and then snapped her eyes shut, teleporting away in a flash.

“Uh,” Bow blinked, sweeping his gaze around the wartorn room, then to the Catra mounted on Adora’s face with her tongue still pointed up, then to the black whip on the ground beside them. “Oh, you weren’t fighting—Whoops—”

Glimmer popped back into existence with her back to Adora and Catra. She swiftly grabbed Bow and both the guards, before saying. “Emergency Princess Alliance meeting, right now in the meeting room.” Then she huffed and teleported herself and the group out of the room.

Catra looked down, and Adora was covering her head in her hands. After a few seconds, she parted her fingers so Catra could see how utterly embarrassed she was.

“I can’t believe we got caught,” Adora said bashfully. “What are we going to say to them?”

Catra scoffed, getting up and offering her hand, knowing the mood was tragically ruined, and she would have to live with her heat until she could get Adora alone again. “I don’t know why you’re acting so strange. I mean, Sparkles has seen—well, you know.”

“It’s different,” Adora said she took Catra’s hand. “It just—It’s not the same as the other times. I wasn’t—I didn’t want to be caught or seen this time.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Catra said, looking away. “I heard them coming, too. I thought—I thought you’d like it. That you were ready for—”

“I-I am,” Adora said, but Catra could feel the hesitance in her voice. “But sometimes I just want it to be us. Sometimes I just want you,” She hesitated. “That’s okay, right?”

Catra smiled, grabbing Adora’s hips by surprise as she dripped her back and kissed her. “Of course, that’s okay, Adora. I just want you to be happy.”

“Hey,” Adora said, running her hand over Catra’s cheek. “I want us to be happy.”

“Right, what did I say?” Catra whispered, unable to stop herself from reaching down between Adora’s legs. Purring, she ran a single claw down the line that Adora’s swollen and wet pussy was making in her panties. Then she breathed out, letting her hot breath fall across Adora’s smooth neck as she pressed the tip of her nail into Adora’s stiff clit and bit down.

~ ~ ~

Adora nearly ran into Scorpia at a junction as she rushed around a corner towards the Princess Alliance meeting room.

“Whoa!” Scorpia said, holding out her claw to stop Perfuma, who was right behind her. The two looked a bit disheveled, with the top button of Scorpia’s uniform undone and Perfuma’s dress hanging loosely off her shoulders.

“Uh, hey,” Adora said as Catra ran up behind her. “So, I guess there’s some sort of emergency?”

“Guess so,” Scorpia said, scratching the back of her head with her claw.

“Any idea what it’s about?” Catra asked, then she grumbled. “We were kind in the middle of something.”

“Nope,” Scorpia said. “Perfuma and I were, uh—”

“In the garden,” Perfuma smiled as she adjusted her dress. “Doing our afternoon meditation.”

“Right!” Scorpia snapped her claw. “We were meditating. In the garden. I mean, what else would we be doing there. We definitely weren't—”

Perfuma cleared her throat daintily. “Do either of you know what’s going on?”

Adora shook her head. “No, we were just, uh, sparring when Glimmer interrupted us. We barely had enough time to shower and get dressed. We’re all probably late as it is.”

“Let’s go,” Catra said, sliding her arm around Adora’s waist. “The sooner we get through this, the sooner we can all go back to what we were doing.”

As Catra led Adora down the hallway in front of Scorpia and Perfuma, Adora felt Catra’s hand slide down over her ass and squeeze. Adora jumped, stifling a gasp of pleasure before glancing over her shoulder. Perfuma was busy buttoning the top of Scorpia’s shirt as they walked, but Scorpia’s gaze was resting on Adora's butt.

Then Scorpia looked up and their eyes connected. A sudden rush of excitement made Adora’s breath grow shallow as she felt her pussy tighten and grow wet. Still, with half an eye on Scorpia, Adora leaned over to Catra and whispered. “Harder,”

Catra glanced over with a raised eyebrow, then she looked back and realized what was happening. “Someone’s needy,” Catra whispered back, before giving Adora precisely what she wanted. A flood of pain blended with Adora’s excitement as Catra’s nails bit into the fabric of her pants. “That’s it, Adora,” Catra said softly. “Just keep walking, and let her stare.”

Adora took a calming breath as she pulled her shoulders back and puffed her chest out, adopting a very strong and powerful stride.

“Good girl,” Catra purred, as the tips her nails began to pierce through Adora’s pants.

~ ~ ~

“About time!” Glimmer huffed, standing at her seat at the head of the table.

Carta shrugged, as she sat in her chair beside Adora’s. “Sorry, Sparkles, but Adora and I were kinda in the middle of something if you don’t recall. We had to—”

“I know,” Glimmer interrupted, taking a long breath before setting her palms flat on the table. “Okay, so, I know you’re all wondering why I called this emergency meeting. I think when I asked everyone to stay in Bright Moon until we could figure out how to deal with the aftermath of the war, I didn’t realize how—stressful it would be for everyone. I know your kingdoms are looking to each of you for leadership right now, but,” She paused, sweeping a sympathetic smile around the table. “But, honestly, I think we need a break. We all need time to relax and clear our minds. Being confined to this castle is making us all go a little crazy,” She laughed, but Catra sensed something was amiss.

Perfuma clapped. “What a wonderful idea! I know this great spot in—”

“Let me finish,” Glimmer said. “Bow, Mermista, and I already came up with a plan,” She turned and nodded to Mermista, who had Sea Hawk lavishly sprawled across her lap. “Care to explain?”

Mermista stood, rolling her eyes as Sea Hawk dropped to the floor with a gasp of surprise. “It’s not like I brought this up because I wanted to go or anything, but a good friend of mine is reopening her spa on the outskirts of Salineas. I figured we could all go there for a day or two. Not that I care either way.”

“It’s also the first time we’re attempting to integrate the Prime Clones into a business,” Glimmer added. “So, we’re going to be test subjects. In case anything goes wrong, we’re the best to handle it.”

Netossa scoffed, reaching out to hold Spinnerella’s hand. “There’s no way I’m going to let a Prime Clone touch my wife or me, let alone give us a message. Not after—”

“You don’t need to worry about that,” Glimmer said. “I know the Prime Clones are a bit of a touchy subject, and not just us, for all of Etheria. Mermista’s friend swore to me that they’d only be helping in a very minimal and limited capacity. Mostly with repairs and other small services. She’ll have her regular crew doing the spa treatments.”

Adora spoke up. “We’re in,” Then she looked over, and Catra’s heart skipped a beat. “Right, Catra?”

Catra wished she had thought to take the First Ones’ controller with her because Adora deserved a reward. “Yeah,” Catra said cooly, kicking her feet up on the table. “As long as Melog can come. We’re in.”

Glimmer’s eyes narrowed and seemed to burrow into Catra’s bare feet for a moment, not that Catra cared. “Alright, anyone else?”

“We’ll go,” Perfuma said, raising a hand with her other resting on Scorpia’s claw.

Entrapta’s hair gave a thumbs down. “Science doesn’t have time for spas. Plus, I still need to get Darla ready for the ‘space adventure.’”

“Who are you going to leave in charge if we’re all gone?” Netossa asked. “Not Entrapta, right?”

“That would be me,” Hordak said as he appeared out from behind one of the pillars, with Frosta beside him.

Spinnerella gasped, and then turned to Glimmer. “You can’t be serious?”

Glimmer shrugged. “He meets all the qualifications, and he’s good at managing resources and—”

“And,” Frosta interrupted, clenching her fists as gauntlets of ice formed around them. “If he does anything fishy, I get to punch him.”

Hordak raised an eyebrow at the little girl by his side before turning his attention back to the Princess Alliance. “I know this must be strange for you, but I assure you I only have Etheria’s wellbeing in mind. Also, Entrapta will be with me the entire time.”

There was a long silence, and then Glimmer sighed. “If it makes everyone more comfortable, Hordak is going to give me daily updates that I’ll review while we’re at the spa. If I don’t like what I see, I can literally teleport back here and take over.”

Catra watched as the Princesses’ shared looks of relief, although she couldn’t help but agree with Spinnerella.

“Alright,” Spinnerella said, begrudgingly. “But only because I agree that we all need a break.”

While all the Princesses began to discuss the minutia of the plan, Catra’s focus moved to Adora as she imagined all the fun was going to have.

~ ~ ~

“Welcome to Honeyed Wake Bay Spa, I’m Ivana,” A squat husked woman in an apron greeted the Princess Alliance as they stood in the sizeable marbled foyer. The woman had a very inviting smile and a silver mohawk, though she didn’t seem very old. “Let me start by saying I’m honored to have so many Princesses in my spa and, since the majority of you are female, I’ve gone ahead and employed the female side of my staff. That being said, I’m sure Queen Glimmer has informed you that we’re paying some of the Clones to help us while we renovate and patch some rather large holes left by war,” The woman laughed, but it sounded more like boarish grunts. “Also, if anyone wishes for a male masseur, I would be happy to provide that. Consider this place your home away from home, and me, your doting grandmother. Over here,” She pointed to a stack of notebooks on a coffee table. “You’ll find books containing all the amenities we offer, mix and match to your leisure. We’ve also set you up with rooms, although we had to pair you up since we’re a little short on space right now. Now, if there’s nothing else, enjoy your stay and let me know if you need anything.”

Glimmer nodded. “Thank you; we’ll be sure to do that.”

As pairs broke off, Catra walked over to the window to look out at the ocean. Melog mewed, pacing around and between Catra’s leg.

Catra reached down to pet her alien cat. “Yeah, I knew it would be close to the ocean, I didn’t know it was next to it.”

“Something wrong?” Adora asked, walking over with a booklet in her hand. 

Catra shook her head but seeing Adora’s concerned expression made her heart stop racing. “It’s just—The last time we were in Salineas together, I was trying to hurt you.”

Adora smiled, kneeling to give Melog the attention they were craving. “You could say that about a lot of places.”

Catra’s turned her head away. “I don’t know, Adora. I’m not a spa kind of person.”

“How would you even know?” Adora took a seat in one of the round chairs and flipped open the booklet. “It’s not like we had places like this in the Fright Zone. Could you even imagine?”

Catra couldn’t help but giggle as she took a seat next to Adora. “Alright, fine, let’s see what’s on the menu.”

~ ~ ~

Adora’s body felt like jelly as she slid off the massage table. “I didn’t even know my muscles could be this relaxed.” She said to Catra, who was still laying face down on the table beside hers.

“Adora,” Catra muttered in in her sleep. 

“Oh my gosh,” Adora giggled, walking over to her. “Did you fall asleep?”

Melog looked up from where she had curled up in the corner of the candlelit massage room.

“Should I do it?” Adora asked the large alien cat, biting her lip as she looked at the curves of Catra’s body, only separated from her by a thin white sheet.

Melog let out a soft meow that Adora didn’t understand, but the intent was clear enough.

Delicately Adora peeled back the sheet covering Catra’s body, revealing her slick, oil-covered fur. 

With the blanket almost entirely off, Catra began to wiggle. “Do I need to roll over again?” She groaned, half asleep.

Adora held up the sheet so that when Catra rolled over, she wouldn’t be able to see her. Then she did her best to imitate the deeper voice her masseuse had. “Yeah, we’re almost done.”

Catra rustled, and then a few seconds later said. “Alright, I’m ready.”

Adora had to stop herself from saying something as she lowered the sheet. Catra was lying nude on the table with her eyes closed. Her fur glistened with oil as the candlelight danced across her body.

Adora cleared her throat, still imitating Catra’s masseuse. “For this next part, I’m going to place a warm towel across your face.”

Catra sleepily acknowledged with a soft. “Sounds great,”

As softly as she could, Adora tiptoed over to a small bed of steaming rocks on the counter by Catra’s head and took one of the towels off the stack. 

Catra let out a deep purr of relaxation as Adora placed the folded rag across her partner's eyes and pressed it down.

Once Catra was functionally blind, Adora almost clapped at how well this was going. Giddy with anticipation, she rounded the table, making sure to step over Catra’s tail, which was threaded through a convenient hole in the table near her ass. 

Arriving at Catra’s clawed feet, Adora picked Catra’s right calf and bent it over the side of the table. Then she did the same with her left leg, leaving Catra spread eagle.

Adora’s lips pressed together as she felt her pussy tighten and grow wetter with each beat of her heart. Catra was wet too, and Adora knew that it wasn’t from the sweet-smelling oils that clung to their bodies.

Carefully and silently, Adora climbed up on the massage table, inching her way forward, and doing her best not to disturb Catra.

Letting out a long and staggered breath, Adora can’t help herself anymore and presses her lips into Catra’s inner thigh, tasting the sweet as it mixed pleasantly with the scent of Catra’s sex.

To Adora’s surprise, Catra didn’t react to her kiss, even as she began to move up, closer and closer to her center. As she pressed another kiss into the gap between Catra’s leg and her labia, Adora grew slightly frustrated. She wanted to hear Catra moan, she needed to listen to her cries of pleasure and—Adora’s sixth sense tingled, and she looked up. 

Catra was awake and had pushed up just one side of the towel with her nail, now gazing down at Adora with her blue eye. “Well, don’t stop now,” Catra giggled. “I was starting to get excited.”

“Pft,” Adora scoffed, running her index finger along the tight channel in between Catra’s wet labia. “You’re plenty excited.” As she teased Catra with her finger, she had to ask. “How long have you known it was me?”

“The whole time,” Catra smirked, sitting up on her elbows. “I can smell when you get wet. I’ve told you that.”

A warm shiver of pleasure rippled through Adora’s body. “I know,” She whispered. “But, I love hearing you say it.”

Catra purred, adding. “Sometimes it’s so strong I can almost taste you.”

Adora inhaled sharply, pausing her foreplay so she could take a deep breath to stop herself from acting on Catra’s words.

As if realizing the heroic effort it had taken for Adora not to begin to touch herself, Catra hummed, rewarding Adora by running her nails through her golden hair. The sharp light trails Catra traced across Adora’s scalp mixed with the relaxing sensations of having her scalp massaged again. 

Adora let out a sigh as her eyes rolled back. Her body momentarily went limp against Catra’s leg as she indulged in the soothing pain. 

Reaching the base of Adora’s skull, Catra paused, allowing Adora to recover enough to look up and whisper. “I love you.”

Catra moved her free hand between her legs, spreading herself with two fingers, showing Adora her hard clit and wet insides. “I love you too, Adora.”

Without needing anymore encouragement, Adora lowered her face, pressing her lips against Catra’s clit as she sucked and flicked it with the tip of her tongue. Upon hearing the moans and gasps of pleasure she had been craving from her partner, Adora inserted her middle finger deep into Catra before curling it and pressing lightly into her g-spot.

Catra moaned, “Adora,” as her clawed hands began to grasp at the back of Adora’s neck while her hips writhed and bucked against Adora’s face. “I need you,” Catra cried. “I need to taste you.”

With her tongue still firmly speared inside her lover, Adora looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Hmm?”

“I want your hips right here,” Catra said breathlessly, pointing at her face.

Adora’s eyes widened when she realized what Catra needed. Whipping her lover's juices from her mouth with the back of her hand, Adora nodded and sat up.

Right as she placed her knees on either side of Catra’s head, and not even gotten stable on the narrow table, Catra attacked Adora’s arching weak spot.

Gasping, Adora’s body relaxed in bliss, and she flopped down. Her golden mess of hair fanned out as her face landed right on the crest of Catra’s pussy. Adora tried to pull her focus, but she was unable to withstand the delight Catra was delivering to her pussy. Then, as if that wasn’t enough, lines of pain swirled and threaded themselves into Adora’s pleasure as Catra dug in claws into the small of Adora’s back and then dragged down over her firm ass cheeks.

Hungry and desperate to give Catra the same amount of attention that she was getting, Adora steeled herself with a gasp of air and got back to work.

Their conjoined moans and lamentations were abruptly cut off by Catra, who suddenly tore her attention away from Adora’s pussy. “Shh!”

Swallowing mouthfuls of air, Adora whined. “What? Catra, why’d you stop—?”

“Someone’s coming,” Catra said with a dangerous edge to her tottered voice.

Looking down her body, Adora sneered. “Yeah, I know, it was almost me,”

Catra’s eyes narrowed at the door, with her furry ears focused and twitching. 

“I’ve tried knocking twice,” A muffled voice said as the doorknob began to turn. “I’m sure they’re gone.”

“Melog,” Catra whipped her head around, gasping. “Help.”

“But I told you,” A woman with a deep voice said as the door swung open. “I’ve been watching the door this entire time, and nobodies come out.”

Adora froze as her masseuse hesitantly stepped into the dimly lit room. 

“Hello?” The tall, tentacled woman called, sweeping her eyes over the room. “Anyone here?” After a second, the woman sighed. “See, there’s nobody here.”

Catra’s bearish masseuse walked in and surveyed the room. In her hands were two glasses of ice water, which Adora would have killed for. “That’s strange. I swore I heard voices a second ago.”

“What do we do?” Adora whispered as their two masseuses began to pick up towels and strip Adora’s table.

“We need to go,” Catra said breathlessly. “Grab the basket with our clothes. I’ll try and distract them.”

Hopping off the table, Adora maneuvered over to the basket in the corner by Melog. Meanwhile, Catra moved over to one of the candle stands.

With a nod, Catra pushed the candle over, as Adora grabbed the basket and made a mad dash for the open door.

The thing that made their escape even more delectable, other than having nearly zero chance of being caught, was hearing the two women in the room deal with the fallout they left behind as the three sprinted down the hallway.

After taking two corners, Adora stopped and pressed her back to the wall while she giggled. “I can’t believe we just got away with that,”

Catra rested against the opposite wall, but also laughed. “I know! Shadow Weaver didn’t even see us!—”

The laughter stopped abruptly and fell to silence as they both realized what Catra had said.

Memories of their time in the Fright Zone flooded into Adora’s mind, racing between the mess hall and the barracks, searching for buried treasure in the piles of trash, and sneaking out at night to climb to the top of the highest buildings. Most of her most cherished memories of having to avoid Shadow Weaver in some capacity.

Without thinking, Adora walked over and held Catra, pulling her close while Melog circled their feet.

“It’s okay,” Adora whispered, feeling Catra start to shake in her arms. “I know.”

Catra looked up and nodded, but tears were welling up in the corner of her eyes.

“We’re so greasy,” Adora smiled, trying to show Catra that she wasn’t going to leave her. “Let’s go find the baths and wash all this oil off.”


	7. A Relaxing Retreat - Part 2

Sweet and floral notes wafted into Adora’s nostrils as she watched the cool mist rise from the heated spring water. Adora hadn’t expected to run into so many Princesses at once in the sizable pool this time of night, but here they were. Her eyes swept across the large pool, confirming that each Princess was wearing the bathing suits Castaspella had given them before they set off on this retreat.

Perfuma was wearing a leafy pink and green one-piece as she relaxed on a giant leaf in the middle of the pool. Beside her, Scorpia was wearing a brown and tan off the shoulder top, as the two talked.

On smooth rocks, on the left side of the pool, Netossa sat with her feet dipped in, and Spinnerella’s back pressed between her legs. The two weren't speaking, just staring up at the night’s sky. Spinnerella was in a pink and purple cloud-print one piece, that looked strangely like her Princess attire. Netossa’s swimsuit, on the other hand, was a blue sports top and white short-shorts that had fishnets extending down and wrapped around the arches of her feet.

A flicker of teal scales caught Adora’s attention as she realized Mermista’s blurry figure was weaving in and out of the sparse rocks that peppered throughout the spa’s outdoor lagoon.

“There’s so many,” Adora gulped, tightening the grip on the towel she had draped over her arm. 

Catra gave a calming purr of affirmation that made the butterflies in Adora’s stomach flutter.

“Ah!” Adora stumbled forward but caught herself as Catra playfully hip-checked her.

“Come on,” Catra said, casually flaunting her hip movements with her tail as she strutted towards the edge of the water in her slack black two-piece bikini. “What are you so afraid of, Adora?” Then she flashed the First Ones’ controller and golden egg she was concealing under her towel.

Adora’s throat tightened. “You promised to leave those in our room.”

“And I was going to,” Catra grinned. “But then I saw you in that bathing suit and thought better of it. Plus, it’s not like I knew there would be so many people here.”

Adora looked down at her plain white bikini top with gold trim as her mind churned with the thoughts of what she could do. What _they_ could do, if only she—

“What happens if someone sees it?” Adora whispered, skipping to catch up with Catra.

“None of them remember it, right? And not even Entrapta knew what this thing did at first,” Catra scoffed. “You think any of these Princesses are going to have any clue? For what they know it could be—”

A nearby splash interrupted Catra as Mermista flipped out of the water gracefully, and plunged back into the water with virtually no sound. Her silhouette then darted over to the side of the pool nearest Catra, where she popped up and rested her hands on the smooth stones. “Hey, how do you like the spa so far?”

Adora watched Mermista’s eyes linger on her body before they flicked to Catra. 

“We didn’t have places like this in the Fright Zone,” Catra said, strategically setting her towel down by the side of the pool. “Don’t tell Queen Sparkles I said this, but this is kind of nice.”

As Catra and Mermista started in on a conversation, Adora couldn’t help but feel like she had lost something. In that brief moment where Mermista’s eyes had rested on her, a deep desire had swelled in Adora for a deeper level of the Princesses’ attention. Not only that, but she wanted everyone to know that she was here, but she didn’t want to just shout for everyone’s attention either. She didn’t want to break the relaxed atmosphere; she wanted to add to it. Then a thought struck her.

Adora’s hand reached back, but as the tip of her finger touched the knot holding her top tied, she hesitated. It’s not like she wanted to go around topless all the time, but she was practically nude anyways, and the people around her were her friends.

Taking a long breath to steady her racing heart, Adora pulled down on the line and took her top off.

Mermista stopped mid-sentence, her eyes going wide as she looked up to Adora’s bare chest.

Catra, who was no less impressed by the view, must have realized what was happening and simply turned her attention back to Mermista. “You were saying?”

“I-I, um,” Mermista stuttered, and to make things a little harder for the confused Princess, Adora imperceptibly pushed out her chest. “What was I saying?”

“Something about your boyfriend?” Catra said, relaxing back on her elbows as if nothing was wrong.

“R-right,” Mermista said, finally turning her attention back to Catra. “Um, yeah. He’s going skiff racing tomorrow.”

“Skiff racing?” Catra said, with a hint of deviousness.

“Catra,” Adora smiled, making sure to wait until Mermista also looked up at her too. “Want to join me?” The question was innocent enough, but Adora knew that Catra would pick up on the implication.

“I guess so,” Catra said, reaching back to undo her top.

“Wait,” Mermista gasped. “You’re both going topless?”

Adora and Catra’s eyes met, and in that brief second, they both giggled.

“I mean, yeah,” Catra said flippantly, but noticeably moved her hand away from taking her top off. “In The Horde everything was done together. I’ve seen Adora naked, what, like, hundreds of times?”

“More,” Adora said, feeling her nipples grow hard as her breath grew shallow. “Probably thousands of times. More than anyone else.”

“It’s not like it’s a big deal,” Catra shrugged as if she couldn’t care less, but Adora could tell by the way the end her tail happened to fall in her lap, right between her legs, that she was enjoying the thought more than she let on too. “Bow and your boyfriend are separated by that huge wall and we’re the only guests here. Right?”

An unsure conflict burned behind Mermista’s brown eyes, so Adora said. “I’m feeling more comfortable like this anyways.” The admission was somewhat more forward than Adora had intended, and caused Mermista to do a double-take between Adora and her discarded top. Even Catra looked surprised, so Adora quickly added. “That’s what this retreat is all about right? Relaxing.”

Mermista visibly gulped, and Adora could tell the Princess was struggling to keep her eyes up. “I mean, it’s not like I care. It’s just—you know. I’m comfortable with whatever you’re comfortable with.”

The fact Adora could tell Mermista was blushing deepened her desire to discard more clothes flagrantly, but she thought better of it. “Thanks.”

“Well, I’m gonna go do some more laps,” Mermista smiled, but as she turned away, Adora couldn’t help but notice that the Princess gave her perky nipples one more glance before she disappeared under the water.

Catra sent a cold shiver through Adora’s body as she dragged her nails down her leg. “I can’t believe you’re doing this, Adora.”

Adora sat next to her, dipping her feet in the water, and letting the warmth rush into her legs and move to her center. “I know,” she said, her breathing and heart calmer than she had realized. “I’m just—I’m ready.” 

Catra’s warm breath on Adora’s neck made her entire body tighten. “You’re making me so hot, Adora,” she whispered, beginning to slide her tail up and down the front of her bikini bottoms. “My heat is lasting so much longer than normal. I’m barely stopping myself from finishing what we started in the massage room.”

“You know,” Adora smirked. “I can’t help but notice you’re not topless.”

Catra purred, nuzzling her face deeper into Adora’s neck. “And I can’t help but notice that you’re sitting here when you could be out there, showing off.” 

Before Adora could reply, she felt two sharp pricks on her neck as Catra nipped her. Gasping in a mix of surprise and arousal, Adora’s hand instantly shot to her breast, digging her nails into her soft flesh to accentuate and amplify the pain in her neck. As the feeling ebbed away, Adora opened her eyes and realized that the noise she had made pierced the quiet atmosphere of the evening like a Horde tank shell. Everyone was staring at her, save for Mermista, who was still underwater.

“Good girl,” Catra whispered, pulling away with a wide grin as she went back to casually relaxing by the poolside. “Now, go, say hi to everyone.”

Adora nearly whimpered as her aching pussy fought for control of her mind, yearning for more of Catra’s affirmations, but at the same time, she realized that everyone else was staring at her.

Summoning all her willpower, Adora began to slip into the water but then thought of something. Standing and taking a few steps back, she waited until Catra turned her head. As the slightly confused cat looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow, Adora sprinted forward.

Hitting black stones that separated the wood floor from the water, Adora jumped and pulled all her limbs in. The last thing she witnessed before water engulfed her was Catra, cursing and scrambling away from the water’s edge, which was precisely what she wanted.

Standing up and brushing her golden hair back, Adora noticed that the warm water only reached up to her nipple-line, which would ensure they remained hard for the remainder of her time in the water. Also, the tender warmth of the pool was nearly imperceptible, given the heat radiating off her skin.

“Adora!” Catra yelled, standing by the edge of the pool, drenched in water. “You—! Argh!”

Adora stuck out her tongue and reached down between her legs to give herself a little caress. Nothing lasting, but seeing Catra start to lick herself clean made Adora yearn for some amount of release, however soft. 

As Adora swiped her index finger along the front of her bottoms, an unforeseen shock of pleasure exploded out from her clit and gripped her so tightly she nearly moaned. The feeling felt like something the First Ones’ tech would have done to her, but both pieces were still hidden under Catra’s towel. At a bit of a loss for what had just happened, Adora looked down and saw that the steamy mineral water’s visibility was just low enough that she could continue to touch herself, and it would hardly be noticeable. The realization brought a veritable fireworks display of erotic thoughts exploding through Adora’s mind as her hand began to reach back down.

“Nice wave!” Scorpia said, causing Adora to jump a bit as she waded over. “And you’re topless! You know, I was going to do that too, but Queen Glimmer told me not to. I tried explaining to her it’s how we did things in The Horde, and she was like, ‘You’re not part of The Horde anymore,’ and I was like ‘Yeah, but why does that matter?’ and she was like—”

“I think Adora understands,” Perfuma smiled, lightly paddling her leaf-canoe over.

“Old habits, right?” Adora giggled, quickly pulling her hand out of the water to scratch the back of her head.

“Right!?” Scorpia laughed. “That’s what I was trying to tell Queen Glimmer.”

Adora was slightly bothered that neither of her friends was giving her body the attention she wanted them to. They both acknowledged she was topless, but it was frustrating that neither of them was acting like Mermista had.

“Are those scars new?” Perfuma asked, gesturing down the side of her own body to indicate where Catra’s most recent additions had been established on Adora’s.

Adora proudly turned to better display them. “Yeah, Catra and I spar a lot. Sometimes it gets pretty intense.”

“Spar?” Scorpia furrowed her brow, and then the realization washed over her. “Oh! ‘Spar,’ I got it.” she scoffed. “You have no idea how many little vines and flowers I have to pick out my—”

Perfuma daintily cleared her throat. “So, things are going well with Catra?”

Adora nodded. “Yeah. I can’t even really explain it, but we’re—”

“Hey, Adora!” Catra shouted.

Adora spun, and her body reacted on instinct as she caught the flash of gold right out of the air. Smiling at the golden egg resting in the palm of her hand, Adora made the mistake of looking back up to Catra. Her feline partner was mid-lick, running her tongue down along her inner thigh. Adora also couldn't help but notice that Catra’s narrowed stare was as commanding as the subtle gesture she was making with her finger, pointing at her crotch.

“What’s that?” Scorpia asked, craning her head to see what was in Adora’s hand.

“Oh, this?” Adora said coolly, placing the First Ones’ tech between her thumb and forefinger and holding it out. “It belonged to Mara,” She stopped, feeling her heart flutter as she finally connected that this device had probably been inside Mara too, at some time in the past. “And now Catra and I are using it.” She finished a little breathless.

“Ooo,” Scopia excitedly clapped her claws together. “What’s it do!?”

Adora started and stopped, realizing, too late, that she hadn’t thought this through and that Catra had put her in quite the predicament. “It’s, um, it—it helps Catra and I connect.”

“That’s wonderful,” Perfuma said with a wide smile. “I know things must be difficult for both of you right now.”

Adora’s eyes slid to the egg, and she swore she could feel its warm pulse tingling her fingertips. “Yeah, it’s been strange, but we’re getting through it. Together.”

“Aren’t we all,” Perfuma said, cuddling up to Scorpia and threading her hand between her partner’s claw.

In the silence that followed, Adora felt Catra’s burning gaze on the back of her neck, just as the egg inside her pulsed. Slowly, she began to move her hand down, trying to act like it wasn’t one of the most exciting things she could have been doing.

“So,” Adora said casually as she moved her hand under the waterline. “How are you two liking the spa?” As the two Princesses began to talk, Adora pressed the egg to the side of her hip, feeling almost addicted to the feeling of it on her skin. She nodded and smiled, pretending to be engaged in the conversation as she dragged the egg over the front of her thigh.

Adora’s breath hitched as the golden egg pressed against the lining of her bikini. Then, doing her best to stay focused, she said. “Yeah, Catra wasn’t used to massages either, but I talked her into it, and she ended up loving it.” As she spoke, she used her middle finger to lift the smooth fabric of her bottoms away from her skin and passed the egg under the elastic lining. “Oh, it was good for me too.” She continued, clenching her lower body against the intense heat that throbbed through her. “Just a little more.”

“Huh?” Scorpia said, raising an eyebrow. “A little more? I thought I was pretty descriptive with what—”

“S-Sorry,” Adora stuttered, feeling her shallow breath break entirely as she couldn’t help herself anymore and pushed the First Ones’ tech onto the hood of her stiff clit. Immediately, ribbons of pleasure cut through Adora’s body, painfully carving across her skin like invisible rivers of burning satisfaction.

“A-Are you feeling okay, Adora?” Scorpia asked, raising one of her eyebrows. “Your face is red all the sudden.”

With ragged breaths, Adora slipped her hand out of her bikini, leaving the First Ones' tech behind, firmly sandwiched between her swimwear and clit. Luckily, nobody would see the slight bulge in her white and gold-trimmed underwear. Unless—

“I’m fine,” Adora said, catching her breath enough to look up. “Sorry, I just thought of something, and my thoughts got away from me.”

“Those must have been some thoughts,” Scorpia chuckled. “You looked like you were in another world there for a minute. Speaking of that, I wanted to ask about the upcoming mission to space—”

“Hey,” Perfuma interrupted with a curious smile. “We’re not supposed to talk about Alliance stuff right now, remember? Plus, we’ve taken up enough of Adora’s time, and I’m feeling—tired.”

The way the flowery princess said ‘tired,’ was soft, almost whispered, although Adora’s lusting mind could have been adding its own overtones.

Scorpia smiled, and with a great heave, scooped Perfuma out of the water, leaf and all. “You heard the lady! It’s bedtime!”

Giggling, Perfuma waved and said, “Goodnight, everyone,” as she was carried back into the spa by Scorpia.

Once they were gone, Adora pressed a hand to her heart and let out a long and whimpered moan as her stimulated clit drummed out steady and rhythmic shocks though her. As she reached down to slide the tech inside her, starting to feel overwhelmed, Netossa swam over.

“Adora,” Netossa said with a smile, pointing her fingers directly at Adora’s nipples. “Those are nice. Pretty bold too. You up for a game?”

“Huh?” Adora restrained a moan, feeling a slight twinge of pain as her already hard nipples involuntarily reacted to the attention by stiffening up even more.

“Boom!” Netossa announced triumphantly, gesturing to a long magical rectangular net she had created between two torch stands in the middle of the pool. “We can do two-on-two. You and Catra, versus my wife and me. I was thinking first to ten, but I know about another game if you’re more...”

Adora took a split second to glance over at Catra, wondering if her competitiveness would overrule her fear of the water. She was surprised to see that Catra was having a conversation with Mermista. Mermista’s face looked flushed, and her eyes were unusually downcast. 

Catra, on the other hand, was pretending to act natural, but her body was stiff, and Melog was pacing across the floor behind her. Something was going on between the two of them.

“So!” Netossa said eagerly, finishing up the rules to a game Adora had been too distracted pay attention to. “Which game do you want to play?” 

“Catra isn’t coming in the water,” Adora said hurriedly, bracing against another wave of pleasure delivered to her by the egg. “She’s going to clean herself and just sit poolside.”

“Yeah, I figured you’d say that,” Netossa said. “Hey, question; does Catra always lick herself like that? Like, staring at you the whole time?”

“Kinda, yeah,” Adora laughed awkwardly. “Catra hates showers and baths, even back when we were a part of The Horde.”

“Okay then,” Netossa said, lowering her volume a little. “Prepare to lose.” Then seemingly more to herself than to Adora, the Princess pushed a finger into her bottom lip and added. “Also, I need to add to my notes how flexible Catra is, ” as she swam away.

Adora was about to call back to Netossa, asking what game she had just unwittingly signed herself and Catra up for when Catra yelled. “Adora! Come here.”

“Hey,” Adora said, popping up next to Mermista. “What’s up?”

Catra pat the ground next to her. “Sit here,”

“Um,” Adora swallowed. “I don’t think that’s a good idea right now, Catra. Netossa just invited us to—”

“She knows,” Catra said smoothly, nodding over to Mermista, who was staring away at the surface of the water. “She saw everything you just did just now.”

The breath that escaped Adora’s mouth sounded like “Oh,” but could have easily been confused with a sigh of pleasure.

Catra lightly patted the ground again. “Up.”

Before she got out of the water, Adora nudged Mermista with her elbow, forcing the Princess to make eye contact. “Hey, it’s okay. I actually like it when people stare at me. In fact, if I had known you were watching, I might have—” She stopped herself, feeling that if she continued the thought, it would be too much for Mermista to handle all at once.

“Y-you like when people watch?” Mermista stammered, her eyes flashing down to Adora’s chest before moving to Catra. “And you don’t mind that everyone you know just stares at Adora while she does stuff like this?”

Catra shook her head but narrowed her eyes. “Look but don’t touch Princess, and I don’t have a problem.”

The robust and commanding tone Catra had taken, and the meaning behind it made Adora swallow her breath. Without hesitation, she lifted herself out of the water, spinning to sit beside Catra with her shins still dangling over the edge and into the water.

“You’re wet,” Catra said, shifting away slightly as Melog meowed and took a step back from the small pool of water that drained off of Adora’s body.

“You have no idea how true that is,” Adora whispered loud enough for Mermista to hear. Then she lifted her right leg entirely out of the water and set it on the stone, slightly shifting her body so that both Mermista and Catra had a clear view of her crotch. 

The thumb-sized bulge that pulled on the bathing suit bottom was visible, and, now that Adora also looked down at it, the egg was giving off a faint prismatic glow. For some reason, the light didn’t make her nervous at all. The shimmering brightness was soothing and reminded Adora of what it looked like when she transformed into She-Ra.

“That’s new,” Catra said, reaching over and pressing the egg deeper into Adora’s center through the fabric of her bikini.

“Ah!” Adora gasped, reacting by pushing her chest out and her legs wider apart. “Catra.”

Mermista’s body lowered in the water so that only everything from her eyes up was visible, although Adora watched bubbles of air disrupt the surface. 

“Ooo,” Catra cooed. “Someone’s enjoying the show, and someone else is enjoying being shown, aren’t they?” Without warning, Catra pressed down on the top of the egg, sliding it off Adora’s clit and down into the slick ravine of her labia. “What was that about Netossa? Do you want me to invite her over too? And her wife? I’m sure they’d love this.”

The thought made Adora moan as the outer walls of her pussy yearnfully pressed against the egg, begging to have it enter her, but Catra held it firmly in place. 

“Catra,” Adora begged breathlessly. “Put it in me.”

“Only because you asked,” Catra said, running a nail over Adora’s shoulder before she moved down to her breast. “And because you’ve earned it.”

Adora was too aroused to stop herself from moaning aloud as Catra slid the egg down and into her. The reaction was immediate as Adora fell back onto her elbows. The smoldering fire that had been teasing her clit, exploded into bolts of lightning that enraptured her body. Her pussy spasmed, clenching and relaxing rapidly, pinching her clit as it did so, and releasing waves of pleasure into her mind. As she twisted her hips and cupped a hand over her pussy and mouth, attempting to restrain herself, she felt her wetness seeping from out of her bikini. Looking down between her legs only to see Mermista’s eyes began to flit widely and roll up as her blurry hands moved under the water, added tenfold to the experience.

“Catra,” Adora groaned. “Mermista is—”

A warm, clawed finger pressed itself to Adora’s mouth, silencing her. “Shh, let the Princess have her fun. I mean, look,” Following Catra’s finger, Adora saw Netossa and Sprinerlla on the opposite bank. “Everyone’s doing it.”

Netossa was sitting on the stone floor with both of her legs up, her shorts hanging off her left ankle, with Sprineralla’s face comfortably nestled in her pussy. When Netossa realized Adora was staring, she raised a thumbs-up. “Remember! First one to cum loses!”

“Oh? So that’s the game,” Catra whispered, sliding a clawed finger into the lining of Adora’s swimwear. “I like the sound of that.”

“Alright,” Adora said, gritting her teeth as another jolt of pleasure emanated from the egg. “It’s on now.”

Catra yelped in surprise as Adora tackled her, stripping off her black bikini bottoms in a heartbeat.

“Adora! Wait—!” Catra shouted, but it was too late. For a single second, Adora admired the view of her lover's estrus engorged pussy. Without the swimsuit bottoms, Adora could feel the warmth of Catra’s heat on her face just before the sweet, intoxicating smell of her sex penetrated her nose.

Licking her lips in anticipation of the impending meal, Adora’s eyes locked on Catra’s clit, visibly peeking out from between her fur soaked lips, begging for attention.

“I need you, Catra,” Adora said desperately, thrusting her head between Catra’s legs.

Catra’s hand forcefully grabbed and pulled on Adora’s hair, at first Adora was worried it was to try and stop her, but then Catra began to gentily guide her. Adora knew she would hit the right spot when Catra’s nails curled and dragged across her scalp, not that it was hard.

“Don’t you cum first,” Adora gasped, leaving the sanctity of Catra’s pussy just long enough to say the words and insert a pair of fingers before diving back down.

“I won’t,” Catra moaned, forcefully pressing Adora’s face into her vagina. “I don’t lose to Princesses, remember?”

Adora groaned “uh-hum,” as she raised her ass in the air and began to pull her bikini bottoms off with her free hand. Her idea had been to start masturbating, but then she felt pre-cum drooling out of her pussy, and it changed her mind. For a few moments, she rubbed the viscous liquid all over her lower body, reveling in just how much there was, how warming it was on her skin, and what it would be like to wear pants and walk around this aroused somewhere publicly. Then a better idea popped into her head and, though she had a face full of pussy, she couldn’t help but grin.

“Don’t cum,” Adora warned again.

Even though Catra was rooted in the throes of pleasure, Adora caught her scoffing. “I told you, I don’t lose to—”

Adora thrust up her hand, coated in her juices, and smothered Catra’s face in it.

“Fah—!” Catra’s breath caught as her pussy tightened around on Adora’s finger and tongue so hard Adora couldn’t move them for a beat. “Adora, why’d you—!”

Adora’s wet fingers found Catra’s lips and parted them, sliding inside, and silencing Catra mid-sentence.

A powerful purr shook Catra’s entire body as she instantly began to suck on Adora’s fingers, licking around and in between them as she enjoyed the taste.

Adora felt Catra moving her hand off her hair and flicked it eyes up. Was she not doing a good enough job? Was she going to make her cum and lose—?

Catra's breath was labored but, looking down at Adora, she sweetly cupped Adora’s cheek. “You’re doing great, I just wanted to help you too,” then she held up the First Ones’ remote. “Ready?” Adora nodded. “That’s my Adora,” Catra sighed, leaning back while sliding the black bar of the controller up.

Adora winced in pain as the egg reacted; this time, the heat it was streaming throughout her body stopped as it focused solely on her clit. The new connection between itself and Adora’s newly electrocuted clit felt scorching, but only a moment, the sensation quickly mellowed out. The base of her clit felt gripped, and restrained by something, forcing back the hood and exposing it for everyone. Adora struggled to imagine what was happening to her body, but she was too focused on Catra to look. 

“Don’t you dare transform,” Catra moaned.

“I won’t—” Adora’s entire body tightened as the intensity of the First Ones’ tech increased, contracting on her clit as it figuratively set her skin afire. Understanding Catra’s message, Adora picked up her pace, sucking hard on Catra’s clit while thrusting her fingers faster and faster, not sure how much more of this she could take before either cumming or blacking out entirely.

Five points of pain exploded just above Adora’s right hip, causing her to tighten and clench her teeth. Accidentally biting down on Catra’s clit, her feline lover responded by dragging her along the side of Adora’s body. The egg reacted to all this by attempting to force Adora’s muscles to relax. The mixture of simultaneous, conflicting sensations was too much, and Adora yelled. “I’m—”

Catra’s leg hooked around the back of Adora’s neck, smashing her nose against the entrance of her furry vagina to silence her. “Don’t,” Catra grit, pressing her claws deeper into Adora’s obliques. “Don’t you dare, Adora! I won’t lose to Princesses.”

“What are you talking about?” Glimmer’s slightly annoyed voice cut through the euphoric atmosphere like a knife. “Spinnerella finished her wife off minutes ago.”

Wide-eyed, Adora looked up to see Glimmer standing by the door to the locker rooms. To her left, Netossa and Spinnerella were standing, watching with their towels wrapped around them. Netossa had a glazed smile of approval, while her wife appeared more curious than shocked. Quickly looking to the pool, Mermista was there, biting her lower lip, no doubt still touching herself underwater.

“Adora,” Catra said wickedly, looking down at her with a loving grin. “Now we can cum,” With a flick of her long nail, the slider on the controller shot to the top.


	8. A Relaxing Retreat - Part 3

Catra let out a soft, somewhat begrudging moan as she rolled over in bed, awaking to a pleasantly familiar smell.

Adora was counting to herself, doing wide stance pushups on the spa’s paneled wooden floor.

Catra couldn’t help but smile at the golden glint between Adora’s legs each time she pushed off the ground, and the white straps that curved provocatively around her hips. The sight of what the First Ones’ tech had transformed into deepened her heat and forced her awake. 

Rubbing her tail between her legs, Catra starred as the strappy thong cut through the lips of Adora’s vagina and up her ass, ensuring each slight movement she made simulated her in both places. The golden ring pressed deeply into the area around Adora’s clit, making itself flush her vulva and forcing back her hood, exposed her stiff womanhood to the world. Diamonds inserted into the gold made sure it would garner the attention of anyone who even glanced at Adora, while the inner diameter of the ring was just big enough for the tip of Catra’s tongue to fit in; or maybe a nail tip or two. Catra hadn’t gotten the chance to test that out yet.

Letting out a long, low, and needy purr, Catra reached down between her legs. She immediately found that her body had unconsciously reacted to Adora’s scent, engorging her wet pussy, and stiffening her clit.

Slowly, Catra pressed her index and ring fingers into her labia while curling her middle finger up and down her entrance. As she stroked, she kept time with the rhythm of Adora’s workout, but the mild stimulation was soon insufficient with how horny she was becoming. 

Stifling a gasp by biting down on her lower lip, Catra moved her other hand to the crest of her pussy where she began to rub. The small, slightly lethargic circles her fingertips made, as they gently pressed into her clit, sent busts of pleasurable affirmation into her mind that her heat was being satisfied. Yet, Catra was not content with merely watching, and it wasn’t long before her pace quickened. She knew from the way Adora’s breath was catching, and by how aroused her sweat covered lover had become, that it wouldn’t take long for the Princess to reach her limit, and Catra wanted to be there with her.

“Morning Catra,” Adora said, having caught her masturbating between sets of pushups.

Catra smirked, lifting a finger to her lips before getting a better idea. “You like your new ‘underwear’?”

Adora rolled over to face her, spreading her legs wide, showing how aroused she was as her glistening skin mixed with the intense scent of her overstimulated pussy. “What do you think?”

Catra moved her hand back down under the covers, inserting two fingers into herself as she enjoyed the view, but she didn’t allow herself to moan or react. Giving a gentle caress of her g-spot, she withdrew her fingers and lazily draped them over the side of the bed. 

Adora raised an eyebrow.

“Well?” Catra asked, playing up her lethargy, as her sex drive had entirely driven any thoughts of physical exhaustion away. “These aren’t going to lick themselves clean, Adora.”

Adora smiled, flipping on her stomach as she began to crawl like a trained predator, her dangerous blue eyes completely focused on Catra’s fingers—her prey.

Catra assumed that the First Ones’ tech was giving Adora some sort of encouragement because the Princess kept her ass elevated and accentuated the sway of her hips as she advanced.

Adora sprang forward with her mouth open, and her tongue extended, and that’s when Catra sprung her trap.

The claws of Catra’s feet ripped the comforter as she dexterously threw it aside. Swinging her hips over the side of the bed, Catra pulled the bait away from Adora just in time for the woman’s face to land directly in between her legs. Before Adora could escape, Catra hooked a leg around her neck and pressed her foot into the side of Adora’s ribs, making her press the tips of her claws into her. 

When Adora looked up, a mix of surprise and passion burning behind her eyes, Catra inserted her fingers into her mouth and popped them out. “Too slow.”

Adora’s eyes narrowed, and with a roar, Adora grabbed both of Catra’s ass cheeks and lifted.

Instinctively, Catra dug in nails into Adora’s back and ribs with her claws, unsure what was happening.

Spinning the two of them, Adora ran at the closest wall.

Pain shot up Catra’s back as Adora pinned her against the wood, but Adora began to eat her out wildly. The pure passion of Adora’s tongue distracted Catra and erased the ache in her back.

Even with Adora doing her best, the heat burning inside Catra’s core wasn’t relenting. She needed more—she needed for Adora to feel the same pleasure that she was.

Moving her bloodied claws off Adora’s ribs, she braced her heel against the wall.

Catra waited until Adora half whimpered, half moaned at the sudden lack of stimulation, then with a thrust she pushed off the wall.

Adora stumbled back, her hands digging into Catra’s furry ass to keep her footing. Once she had stabilized, she said. “Catra, stop, I almost—”

“Don’t drop me, Adora,” Catra retracted her claws and threw her body back, arching her flexible spine until her eyes were directly in line with Adora’s neglected center. “Hey, Adora.” She cooed playfully.

“Catra! What are you—Ah!” Adora moaned as Catra pressed the point of her nail into her lover’s exposed clit. Thinking she had done too much, and that Adora wouldn’t be able to hold her up if she poked any harder, Catra pulled back. Then, feeling Adora’s mouth leave her pussy, she whispered down. “Harder.”

“Harder?” Catra grinned, extending another nail to see if she could fit two inside the ring that exposed Adora’s womanhood. Her breath hitched as Adora’s tongue speared into her, and hit her g-spot. Sirens blared in Catra’s mind, warning of her impending climax, but she wasn’t ready to cum.

As if Adora could sense what was about to happen, she feverishly continued to smother her face into Catra’s pussy, and her hands tightened around Catra’s furry ass.

“Damn you,” Catra grit her teeth, restraining her orgasm as Adora somehow found a way to hold her up and grip the base of her tail.

Striking like a viper, Catra dug two of her nails into the small gold ring that surrounded Adora’s clit. Then she pinched the pink nub between her fingernails, in a heartbeat between when Adora registered what Catra had done, and her body’s reaction to it, Catra’s sexual satisfaction was nearly blinding. Still, she had one last trick up her sleeve and, with particularly smug delight, she thrust the tip of her tail into Adora’s vagina.

Adora moaned in surprise, staggering back as her legs buckled. As the two fell back onto the bed, Adora climaxed as a spray of girl cum splashed into Catra’s face.

The sudden and mass exposure to Adora’s pheromones all at once made Catra’s eyes roll back as she came too. 

Shapes and colors moved across Catra’s blurred vision, but she was not available. The high of being soaked in Adora’s cum, while the smell of blood and sex still lingered on the air, was too much for her, and she whispered: “Adora,” before releasing herself fully to the torrent of euphoria.

~ ~ ~

Adora was alone in the sauna, taking calming breaths as her muscles relaxed after her morning workout. After what happened at the pool last night, and the two times this morning, Adora had figured that Catra’s sexual appetite would have been slated, but her lover’s uncommonly long heat made her unrelentingly horny; not that Adora was complaining. She couldn’t remember a time that she had felt more relaxed and fulfilled.

The stones in the raised center basin hissed as Adora poured some water on them. Taking a deep breath of the steam, she smiled as the noise reminded her of the sound Catra would make when she was upset. She also swore she could taste Catra’s sweetness lingering on her lips. The thoughts made her pussy tighten, but the recently augmented First Ones’ tech stopped her from enjoying the sensation to the fullest—at least without anyone around.

Even though she wasn’t She-Ra, Adora slowly moved the towel she had laid across her lap and basked in the glorious view of her new underwear.

Biting down on her lower lip, Adora intentionally flexed the muscles in her pussy, watching as her pink clit was left achingly unstimulated. Her mind ran wild with scenarios in which she was with Catra in public spaces.

Adora's imagination moved to what She-Ra’s outfit might look like if it was to transform right now. She hadn’t turned into She-Ra since they arrived at the spa, and so much had happened since that.

Unconsciously, Adora pulled her feet up on the bench and spread her legs apart, exposing herself even more to the invisible audience she imagined across from her and held out her hand. The transformative words were dancing through her mind. Taking a long and staggered exhale of air, she let herself bask in the attention she desperately craved before she became She-Ra. She could easily slip the underwear off at any time, but ever since the tech had transformed, she hadn’t wanted to. It reminded her of Catra, of their shared fulfillment, and her promise to always stay with her. 

Feeling herself grow wet at the thought of waking Catra up again by sitting on her face, knowing her scent drove her lover crazy, Adora unconsciously dragged the nail of her index finger down her body. It was a poor replacement for Catra’s talons, but it would have to do.

As Adora’s finger touched the top of the First Ones’ tech, isolating her throbbing clit, the sauna door swung open.

Panicking, Adora set her legs back on the ground and threw the towel back across her lap, still leaving her breasts and her bandaged ribs exposed.

Glimmer walked with a towel wrapped around her torso, seemingly half-awake as the bags under her eyes reflected her restlessness.

Adora feared the Queen’s lack of sleep was because of the pool incident. Or maybe she and Catra were too loud and had woken her up prematurely this morning.

Barely even registering Adora, Glimmer groaned, “Morning, Adora.” She shuffled over and took a seat directly across from Adora. Her gaze rested on the large white bandage that was covering Catra’s love marks, then the Queen's eyes moved to the hot rocks between them.

“Morning,” Adora said brightly, feeling her fingers curl around the towel across her lap as she tried to ignore the suffering and neglected ache of her untouched pussy. The fact she hadn’t been able to transform only added to the sexual strain she was fighting. “Can’t sleep?”

Glimmer sighed, letting her head fall back on the wood as she stared up at the ceiling. “Something like that.” 

A flash of frustration raced through Adora’s mind because her friend hadn’t even acknowledged her exposed breasts, but the gutted feeling passed as quickly as it had come. With a smile, Adora began to ask. “It wasn’t something Catra or I—”

“Despite what the other Princesses don’t remember, Adora,” Glimmer said flatly. “Etheria doesn’t revolve around your flashy sex life, and I don’t care about what you and Catra do.” The Queen bit her tongue as if thinking over whether or not to continue. After a brief silence, she turned her head away and said. “Not that I’m jealous or anything. Bow and I have our things—and before you ask, no, I won’t be discussing them with you.”

Adora couldn’t help but giggle as she imagined what kind of sexual indulgences her two friends had.

“What’s so funny?” Glimmer asked, finally looking at Adora for more than a few seconds.

“Nothing,” Adora said, unable to hide her smile from her friend. “Fine, it’s just you and Bow having sex, is, like—”

“It-It’s not what you think,” Glimmer stammered, and then seemed to catch herself and puffed out her chest. “And for your information, we’ve been experimenting a lot too. Not as publicly or as—” Her eyes darted to the bandage and back, “Or as extremely as you, but—Bow and I have found a thing, and I like it—I mean, we, like it.”

Adora raised an eyebrow. “A thing, huh?”

“I told you,” Glimmer huffed and crossed her arms. “I’m not talking about it.”

“Fine,” Adora said cooly, leaning back and spreading her legs. Not that she thought Glimmer would willingly peek under the towel, but maybe if she caught the Queen off guard. “I guess I’ll just ask Bow—”

Glimmer whipped her head around as she began to speak. “You wouldn’t dare—!”

Adora watched her friend’s jaw drop as her wide-eyed expression flashed from anger, to shock, and then finally to something else—maybe it was jealousy? Adora couldn’t have been sure because it only lasted a fraction of a second before Glimmer’s eyes finally met her own.

“What’s wrong with you?” Glimmer muttered, turning her head away.

Seeing the blush on Glimmer’s cheeks, Adora couldn’t help but keep teasing her. “See something you like?” 

The sexual denial Adora was in was too distracting, and the joke came out of her mouth before she could think to stop it.

Glimmer turned back and pressed her lips together in a thin line. “Are you flirting with me, Adora? I thought you and Catra—”

Adora’s blood went cold as her breath caught in the throat. “N-No, it’s not like that. I’m just so—so used to messing with Catra like this—I got carried away. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you think that I was trying to come between you and Bow, or that I don’t love Catra. It’s just; I’m dealing with a lot right now.”

Glimmer held up her hand, and her expression relaxed. “I’m sorry too, Adora, I don’t know why I snapped like that. I guess I’m a little on edge too. Bow wasn’t listening to me last night, I needed to teach him som—.” She stopped abruptly, covering her face with her hand as she took a deep breath. “So much for a relaxing time at the spa, right?”

Adora laughed, and the reactive tightening of her body injected pleasure into her pussy as she felt herself grow even wetter.

“Still, it’s a nice change of pace,” Adora said, moving her legs back together, squeezing her lips to trying desperately to get some kind of release, but with her clit walled off, it was impossible. Thinking about how much Catra would praise her for getting through this ordeal if she didn’t cum.

Glimmer tilted her head. “Did you have places like this in the Fright Zone?”

“Nope,” Adora said quickly, realizing afterward that her rushed response made Glimmer more confused.

The Queen raised an eyebrow but continued. “How’s Catra holding up? I mean, other than the obvious.”

Adora leaned forward, subtly rubbing thighs rub together as she spoke, eager to brag about Catra. “I honestly can’t remember the last time I saw her with her guard down this much. I think she’s truly relaxed, maybe for the first time in her life.”

Glimmer nodded. “That’s good. You know, ever since the war ended, I worry about the two of you.”

“Y-you do?”Adora blinked.

Glimmer shrugged. “You may have been living with us, and fighting for the Alliance all these years, but The Horde raised you. You’re a soldier, Adora. We both are. I know you wake up every morning and train. I know you and Catra haven’t let the war go yet. Why do you think I agreed to your ridiculous arena proposal? Do you think I don’t get it? You think I don’t see the other Princesses also struggling to adapt to this new peace?”

Adora’s jaw dropped. “I, uh—”

Glimmer waved a hand in the air, dismissing Adora’s ignorance. “Everyone’s working through it at their own pace. Myself included, and that’s not even including things like that First Ones’ tech you and Catra are using,'' Adora couldn't help but notice the Queen’s eye flick down in between her shimming legs before as she continued. “That tech, in particular, seems very—concerning. I was going to ask you to get it checked out by Entrapta.”

Adora couldn’t stop herself from giggling. “Why?”

Glimmer reached out and poured water on the rocks, letting more steam fill the room. “I want to make sure it’s not messing with you or causing any side effects for the rest of us.”

Adora scoffed. “Side effects?”

Glimmer furrowed her brow like the answer was obvious. “Remember the times She-Ra’s sword got corrupted, and you got all loopy? First Ones’ tech is dangerous, Adora. Especially if you don’t know what it does.”

“Oh,” Adora felt her breath grow slightly stilted as she continued to speak. “Yeah, Catra and I should probably talk to Entrapta. The more Catra and I use this tech, the more it seems to respond, but—” Adora’s breath hitched, wondering if now was the right time to transform into She-Ra, so she could show Glimmer how far she and Catra had come.

“But?” Glimmer echoed cautiously, waiting for Adora to finish her thought.

“We’ve been kinda busy,” Adora admitted, smiling as she scratched the back of her neck to stop herself from summoning She-Ra’s sword. “And Entrapta’s still in Brightmoon.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes and sighed. “I’ll teleport her here later today, just try and be a little more discreet until then, okay?”

Feeling a little offended that Glimmer would teleport Entrapta to the spa instead of waiting a day, Adora asked. “Does it bother you that much?”

Glimmer crossed her arms. “No, but.”

Now it was Adora’s turn to be curious. “But?”

“I’ve known Netossa and Spinnerella almost my whole life, and I’ve never seen them act like they did last night.” Glimmer made a sweeping gesture across the air, and began to speak to herself and not Adora. “I mean, I get that they’re married—and none of us have really had time alone together since the war started—but Netossa—I mean, she made it into a game. I know she’s competitive, but still—” She exhaled sharply and seemed to gather her thoughts. “I just want to be sure that when that First Ones’ tech erases their memories, it’s not also—you know, doing other things to them.”

The thought that the First Ones’ tech strapped around Adora’s clit was somehow influencing the other Princesses’ behavior made Adora equal parts aroused and worried. “I didn’t think about that,” She admitted, mentally kicking herself for not seeing the signs sooner herself. Catra’s prolonged heat, her own extremely active sex drive, the Princesses being equally as horny—it all started the first time they had their memory wiped in the council room.

Adora’s eyes suddenly widened as she remembered that massive crowd that gathered in the arena where she defeated Magatha and the market before that. All the Princesses had left before they would have known if the tech was affecting the people the same way it might be affecting the Princesses.

“I know that look,” Glimmer gave a sympathetic smile. “Don’t beat yourself up about it, Adora. You deserve a break more than anyone. I’m just hesitant because this seems extreme, even for the two of you.” She knowingly pointed at the bandage.

“I’ll heal this later,” Adora said, straining to focus on making coherent sentences while the steam surrounding her felt like ice on her cold skin. “Don’t—” She strained, blinking hard to pull her focus. “Worry about it. Catra does it all the time.”

“Why don’t you do it now?” Glimmer asked. “Why even bother with the bandages?”

Adora’s mind screamed for the release that transforming into She-Ra would bring, but she didn’t give in. “I don’t know,” She moved a hand over the white bandage, and ran a finger down it, feeling the cuts Catra had made in her skin. “It reminds me of her.” Glimmer hummed but did not indicate she was going to speak, so Adora continued. “I promised to stay with her, and—I like that she’s mine and I’m hers.”

“I get that, but don’t you have enough scars from Catra?”

Adora couldn’t take thinking about it anymore and stood up, letting her towel drop onto the floor. “I-I need to go. Sorry.”

The gasp that the Queen made only faintly eased the sexual burden Adora was struggling with, as she walked out of the sauna.

~ ~ ~

Adora hadn’t even bothered to get dressed or grab a towel as she marched naked to the room she and Catra were sharing. If people had seen her, it would have only made her even hotter, and she didn’t know if she could take any more pressure.

“Adora?” Catra said, groggily. The woman was exactly where Adora had left her, still laying halfway off the bed with nothing covering her naked body, her mouth hanging open, fangs exposed.

By the time the door was closed, Adora was halfway across the room. “Catra.” She said, her breath ragged from forced restraint and physical neglect. “I just talked to Glimmer in the sauna,” She swallowed, trying to catch her breath. “She stared too—I wanted to transform—but I didn’t. We talked for a long time, Catra, but I didn’t—”

“Shhhh,” Catra interrupted, reaching up with her nail as she gently caressed Adora’s inner thigh. The small touch almost made Adora cum on contact, but she needed more.

“You haven’t touched yourself at all, have you?” Catra cooed, starting to trace a lazy circle on Adora’s inner thigh.

“N-no,” Adora sniffled, feeling her ass cheeks clench as Catra’s sharp nail moved up her leg. “I promise I’ve been good.”

Catra purred, her eyes only half-open. “That’s good, Adora. I should reward you,” The exhaustion in Catra’s voice was nearly palpable as her head flopped back on to the bed.

Adora nearly screamed as though Catra was going back to sleep, but just as she began to think of what to do with herself, she caught a glint in Catra’s yellow eye.

“Talking to Sparkles can be so stressful, and you smell so good, Adora,” Catra whispered. “Why don’t you take a seat right here,” Catra ran a tired finger across her lips. As Adora spread her legs apart and lowered herself onto Catra’s face, she heard her lover whisper: “You’re so gullible, Adora.”

Adora screamed out in delight as Catra’s claws dug into her lower back, dragging her forward so that her long tongue penetrated deep inside Adora’s pussy, stabbing her g-spot. As Catra began to move her head to get even deeper, her furry nose pressed and brushed against her clit.

The sensations were too much and overwhelming after everything that had happened this morning.

With a final gasp, Adora grabbed a handful of the hair on the back of Catra’s head and pushed her face into her pussy. “I’m cumming, Catra, I’m—!”

Euphoric waves of pleasure exploded out of her clit, giving every inch of her body the release it had been craving. With one final spasm, Adora fell away from Catra, landing on their cushioned bed with a heavy sigh.

Adora opened her eyes, the fur of Catra’s face was matted and soaked with her cum. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Catra didn’t respond, her eyelids fluttered wildly, as her colored eyes continued to roll up in her skull. Her mouth was open, with her lips, pulled back, fangs exposed. Every few seconds, her lover’s entire body would twitch, tightening, and relaxing.

Adora watched this strangely erotic spectacle for a while, then after a few beats, she became concerned. “Catra?” She reached out and poked her in the shoulder.

“Shut up, Adora,” Catra groaned, her eyes flickering back to focus. “I’m still—” She was interrupted as her body seized up, and her eyes rolled back and her breath began to grow shallow again.

“Holy shit!” Adora gasped. “Are you still cumming? It’s been like—”

“Shut up Adora...!” Catra begged, as she struggled through her prolonged climax.

Unable to stop herself, Adora reached down between her legs and began to touch herself. 


	9. Entrapta’s Upgrades

Adora’s footsteps echoed down the halls of Bright Moon Castle as she and Catra rushed to the room Entrapta had turned into her laboratory.

“We just got back, why are we going to see Entrapta?” Catra grumbled. A step later, Adora gasped as Catra grabbed her ass, taking up a more hushed tone. “Can’t we relax a little longer?”

The thinly veiled implication and the feeling of Catra’s nails, digging lightly into her ass cheek through her pants, made her pussy tighten. If Adora grew any wetter, it would start being visible through her pants, considering the First Ones’ tech she was wearing was nothing more than three strings connected to a gold ring. 

“We just spent the last three days relaxing,” Adora said firmly, racking her brain into focus as she pulled Catra around a corner and then knocked on the first door.

“It’s open!” Entrapta yelled.

Adora walked into a mess of wires, screens, and other technological paraphernalia. Across the room, Hordak was brooding over some plans sprawled out across a table.

Adora jumped back, hitting Catra as Entrapta descended from the ceiling using her hair. The Princess was wearing her goggles and appeared as though she hadn’t slept or changed her clothes in a few days.

“Hey!” Entrapta said. “About to leave for the spa?”

Adora blinked. “No, we’re just getting back.”

Entrapta pulled her goggles up on her forehead. “Really?”

Catra moved around Adora, pulling her nail across Adora’s hip as she did. “Adora’s worried about that First Ones’ tech you gave me. Just tell her everything is fine so we can go.”

“Fine?” Entrapta questioned, dropping to her feet as she began to count on her fingers. “Do you consider the forced release of norepinephrine, serotonin, oxytocin, vasopressin, nitric oxide, fine? And that’s just getting started.”

Adora's eyes went wide, and she looked to Catra. “That all sounds bad.”

Entrapta scratched her temple with her hair. “Huh?”

Catra narrowed her eyes. “Pretend like we know what you’re talking about, Princess, and then stop pretending.”

Entrapta took a deep breath and then spoke slowly, gesturing with her hands like she was teaching children. “The chemicals in your body make you feel things. Like,” An appendage of hair pulled a screen over. “This.”

Adora leaned over and gasped as she watched herself transform into She-Ra during the Princess Alliance meeting. Biting her lip, she watched from a low angle as She-Ra walked over and threw Catra over her shoulder and walked away. A few seconds later, the camera zoomed up on the golden controller left on the table, and then in a flash of white, Entrapta stopped the video.

“Y-you remember, this?” Adora stuttered, feeling her nipples harden against the padding in her shirt.

“That’s the best part!” Entrapta yelled, leaning forward, inches away from Adora’s face. “I don’t remember anything. But, Emily records everything,” Her hair pointed over to the reprogrammed robot standing next to Hordak. “At first I thought this was some sort of error, but after what happened in the market and the arena I knew—”

“You had Emily recording us this entire time?!” Catra bit, grabbing the screen out of Entapta’s hand. 

Entrapta seemed confused and took a step back. “O-of course? I mean, it’s not like I could pass up the opportunity of seeing First Ones’ tech that was specially designed to work on First Ones’, right?”

While Catra ran a hand down her face in frustration, Adora swallowed and asked. “Has anyone else seen these videos?”

Entrapta shook her head, lifting a weight off of Adora’s shoulders. “A scientist never releases incomplete data,” The Princess said, while she slipped her prehensile hair into Catra’s pocket and pulled out the controller. “I needed this to finalize my—”

Adora reached out to reclaim the golden tech, but Catra was faster and snatched out of Entrapta’s hair. 

Pulling the tech close to her heart, Catra hissed, baring her fangs. “This is mine.”

Entrapta tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. “Well, how do you expect me to finish it if I can’t touch it.”

Simultaneously, Adora and Catra gasped. “Finish?”

“Yeah,” Entrapta ran over a pile of junk, pulling out tech and inspecting it before she recklessly tossed it aside. “Like I told Catra, I found that device in Mara’s room on Darla. I think it was something Mara was working on, but she never got the chance to finish it. But, I did, I just need to find the—Ah-ha!” Triumphantly, the Princess held up a small circuit board that looked identical to the dozens of others lying around the room.

“What’s that going to do?” Catra asked, as Entrapta walked back over and held out her hand.

“It’ll unlock the full potential of the tech,” Entrapta said excitedly, while a wildly dangerous fire of invention burned behind her eyes.

“Right,” Adora said, gulping. “But what does that actually mean?”

Entrapta sighed, plucking the device linked to Adora’s clit out of Catra’s hand with her hair. “This,” she held the golden tech in her hair, waving it between the two women, and spoke slowly again. “Is a controller—”

Catra scoffed. “Believe it or not, we figured that part out, Princess.”

Entrapta turned around and walked to a desk, and then she began to disassemble the controller. “Right, but according to my research, you only figured out that this is a controller when in reality, both parts are. The half that Adora has is a controller too.”

“It is?” Adora unconsciously reached down between her legs, suddenly needing to feel the gold ring press into her palm. Yet, as she reached down, Catra’s tail rose to meet her and forced her legs apart as it curled around Adora’s pussy, blocking her. All Adora could do was squeeze her thighs together, tightening Catra’s tail between her legs to feel any sort of release.

“Yup,” Entrapta said, not turning around as she pulled down her goggles, seemingly getting serious as she continued to modify Catra’s controller. “The part you have is an emotional controller, Adora. Like, if you get excited, or tired, or angry, the tech passes those feelings on to Catra.”

Catra’s eyes widened. “That’s why my heat has lasted so long,” Then she looked at Adora. “You horny little—”

“In a similar fashion, this controller,” Entrapta interrupted as sparks flew off the device on the table as she continued her mad science. “This is a physical controller—I mean both are physical in a literal sense—this one reads the emotional state of whatever First One is wearing the other half; then this part adapts itself to that. Obviously, this part has more strict control over how rapidly the tech evolves, but—” The Princess paused, and grunted, straining with something. “Once this stupid thing gets in place—” She pulled out a hammer and slammed it down on the tech.

“Don’t break it!”

Adora thought she had said the words but was surprised to find out it was Catra who had said it; Adora had merely thought it, albeit loudly. The sentiment alone made Adora’s heart flutter, but then she noticed that Catra had shot out her hand as if to guard the golden tech against any further damage.

“It’s all part of the process!” Entrapta announced, and though Adora knew she didn’t mean it, the Princesses' words sounded more diabolic than assuaging.

“The tech doesn’t work on Sorcerers,” Adora added, feeling like she needed to say something to stop herself from cuming on Catra’s tail. “When it flashes and wipes people's memories,” Adora snapped her teeth together before she continued. “That part doesn’t work on Sorcerers.”

“Not true!” Entrapta said, enthusiastically. “Sure, it doesn’t affect their memories, but the rest of it works just fine.”

Catra leaned over and whispered to her ear. “That was good, Adora. Keep going.”

Adora swallowed. “What do you mean, ‘the rest of it works just fine’?”

Catra purred, running a rewarding nail down Adora’s spine, ripping the fabric of her shirt.

Entrapta scoffed and looked over her shoulder. “Were either of you even listening to what I said before?”

“Repeat if for us,” Catra said, reaching the small of Adora’s back she pressed her nail in, piercing Adora’s skin. “And, take all the time you need.”

Adora whimpered as the pain melted into pleasure as it rushed into her unstimulated center. Even without the controller, Catra knew how to push all of her buttons, and it started to frustrate Adora.

Entrapta turned back to her work. “Uh, sure. Let’s say, for example, Adora is starving for attention, then anyone who witnesses ‘the flash,’ as you call it, their brains will release an identical combination of chemicals to Adora’s. Or at least, as close as they can. Adora is an alien, after all.”

“W-wait,” Adora stammered as Catra began to drag her nail back up her back, cutting a line on her body. “Does that mean that all the people in the Arena—” She stopped to gasp, feeling warm trails of blood start to snake their way down her back.

“Go on, Adora,” Catra urged as if nothing was wrong. “Ask. I’m sure the Princess would be delighted to explain.”

Adora steeled herself and said. “Does that mean that the people who saw me fight Magatha in the Arena—When they saw the flash, did they get angry? Was there a lot of fighting?”

“Fighting?” Although she didn’t turn around, Entrapta paused to think. “No, I don’t remember any fighting.”

Adora sighed, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders. A heartbeat later she realized; if the crowd didn’t get angry then she must have passed them another emotion that she had been feeling when she was fighting Magatha to them. When Adora looked over to Catra, she could tell that her girlfriend was having the same revelation.

Entrapta looked back over her shoulder, completely misreading the horrified silence. “I know right?! Who knew First Ones’ tech could be used to influence people on such a massive scale. The implications of that alone...”

Catra’s eyes narrowed as she pulled her nail out of Adora’s back so she could wrap her hand around Adora's neck. “I hope everyone’s alright.” She cooed, gently. 

Feeling Catra’s nails digging into her neck as her girlfriend squeezed, Adora felt the rush of an impending orgasm rush through her, but at the last second, Catra backed off, leaving Adora’s body balancing on a razor’s edge.

“Damn you,” Adora muttered under her breath. Catra only purred in response. In desperation, Adora’s eyes darted around, searching for anything she could use to get back at Catra. Then she spotted it.

“The tech shouldn’t have any lasting effect on normal people,” Entrapta continued, unaware of the goings-on behind her back. “I mean, other than the fact a few months from now—” She paused, pulling out her recorder and lifting her goggles. “Note to self; investigate children born under the effects of the Mara’s incomplete First Ones’ tech.”

“You hear that,” Catra whispered. “We turned a whole arena full of people into horny little animals.”

“Oh, I heard.” Adora bit her lower lip, silently sliding the stun baton out of the pile of tech next to her. Clicking the weapon to its lowest setting, she stealthy moved it around her own back. Then, out of the corner of her mouth, she whispered. “Spread your legs.”

“Why?” Catra questioned, lust burning through a low purr. “I’m not the one whos getting off right now.”

“Just do it,” Adora commanded through gritted teeth. “Trust me.”

Slowly, Catra lifted her left leg, wedging it between Adora’s, forcing Adora’s legs apart so that Catra’s furry tail could lightly smack against Adora’s aching pussy; which it did.

Praying the baton was charged, Adora clicked the trigger and thrust up into Catra’s vagina. The flash and sound or electricity arcing between the two nods of the weapon were almost as satisfying to hear as Catra’s surprised yelp. Almost.

Catra’s legs suppressed the light and sound almost immediately as her body instinctively tightened around the baton. Adora knew the lowest setting on The Horde weapon was only used for training and wasn’t meant to incapacitate, only to give a little sting, and that’s just what Catra needed.

Catra’s nails dug around Adora’s neck as the woman struggled to maintain her composure. “That’s low,”

“Aw,” Adora said sweetly. “You know nothing’s too low for us. Now let’s see if you can handle the next—”

“There!” Entrapta spun around, holding up the controller. “It’s done—!” The Princess’ eyes widened as she took in the erotic scene before her. “Oh,” There was a long and awkward pause before she spoke again. “I mean, I’d go, but Hordak and I kinda live here.”

Catra cooly took her hands off Adora’s neck and held out her hand.

In turn, Adora removed the stun baton from Catra’s legs, and couldn’t help but notice that the top of the weapon had become slick with her lover's wetness.

Once the three were just standing there, Entrapta placed the controller in Catra’s hand.

Adora gazed in wonderment, as Catra inspected the device, and also did her best to ignore the fact that Catra hadn’t bothered to remove her tail from between her legs as it swatted her clit again.

Stifling a moan, Adora realized that, in addition to the black slider, there were two dials, one yellow and one blue on the top of Catra’s controller.

“So!” Entrapta began, pointing at the blue dial. “This is for—”

“Stop.” Catra interrupted, then she looked up at Adora. “Can you give us a few minutes?”

“W-what?” Adora stuttered.

Catra grinned, subtly pressing the tip of her tail the ring around Adora’s clit. “Don’t you want it to be a surprise?”

“Don’t worry, Adora,” Entrapta said with a bright smile. “Once I’ve explained the new upgrades to Catra, I’ll need your controller too. It’ll also need upgrades to properly sync with Catra’s; otherwise, who knows what’ll happen.”

“Yeah, Adora,” Catra echoed, running her tongue over her fangs. “Go relax while the Princess and I talk.”

“S-sure,” Adora gulped, feeling her precum soaking the inside of her pants down to her knee. “I need to go get my controntoller anyway, yeah—I left it in the room.”

“Really?” Entrapta raised an eyebrow, looking down at Catra’s controller. “According to this, your controller is close. In fact, it’s active right—”

“I’ll be right back,” Adora said, rushing out of the laboratory. As the door closed behind her, she thrust her hand down her pants, pressing her ring finger into her exposed clit as she began to finger herself rapidly. Her climax came almost instantly, and so did an unexpectedly hard spray of cum. The force at which her cum hit her pants showered her shirt, arm and face in her sweetness.

Still aroused enough not to care if anyone found her bliss-out in the hallway, covered in her own cum, Adora slumped against the wall and started to masturbate again. 

~ ~ ~

Catra tapped her foot impatiently as she waited in the hallway, leaning on the wall across from the laboratory door. It smelled like Adora had coated the entire corridor in her pheromones and, combined with the literal pool of cum on the floor, even breathing was enough to drive Catra insane. Her nail pressed against the yellow dial as she debated whether or not enough time had passed. Would Adora have put the underwear back on by now? Had she even taken it off to begin with? The thoughts further drove Catra’s heat as her frustrated body burned for some kind of release.

“Catra!” Glimmer yelled, teleporting into existence in the middle of the hallway.

“Ah!” Catra yelped, jumping into a defensive stance as her finger slipped, turning the dial up two clicks.

Glimmer opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud moan that erupted from behind the laboratory doors.

Shortly after that, Hordak yelled. “Will you be quiet!”

Smiling, Catra hid the controller back as she clicked the settings back down. “Hey, Sparkles.”

“Will you stop calling me that?” Glimmer huffed, and then she seemed to take a deep breath. “I need your help with something.”

Catra furrowed her eyebrows.

“I know,” Glimmer said. “But I don’t know anything about Fright Zone culture, and I was hoping you could help. You see, I was up late last night with Bow, and he had an excellent idea.”

“Uh-huh,” Catra said, restraining herself from turning the dial back up. “And?”

“Well, since the Fright Zone isn’t a thing anymore, I thought maybe we could give it back to Scorpia. We could reestablish her Kingdom.”

“An excellent idea, Queen Glimmer,” Hordak said as he exited the laboratory. The man’s stern expression was a grim mask of disappointment. “It’s not like I’m getting anything else done while Adora is in my laboratory. I’d be more than willing to help in any way I can.”

Catra sighed, not even getting a peek at what was happening to Adora before the door shut. “It’ll never work. Everyone in the Fight Zone hates the Princesses. Almost as if they were raised to.” She narrowed her eyes at the former ruler of The Horde.

“Ever petulant,” Hordak said, but then seemed to think. After a moment of silence, he nodded. “You’re not wrong, though. I don’t see the people of the Fright Zone ever accepting a Princess as their ruler. Regardless of who they are or what claim they have. Already I’ve had to quell two minor rebellions against your new rule.”

“Bow suggested we throw them a big party,” Glimmer said. “We can show the people of the Fright Zone that we’re no different than they are. That peace can be lasting and—”

“Wait,” Catra interrupted, whipping around the controller and gazing at her reflection in the golden metal, eyeing the blue-button specifically. “I have an idea,” She looked up, feeling a devious grin appear on her face. “Hordak, you’re going to give a big speech and symbolically return Scorpia’s Kingdom to her. Then Adora is going to talk about unity and whatever. We’re going to invite everyone. It’s going to be the biggest gathering Etheria has ever known.”

“How is that going to help?” Glimmer scoffed. “Didn't you just say that a party—”

“Oh, this isn’t going to be a party,” Catra said, biting her lip. “Trust me; if you want a lasting peace, my idea will work.”

“What’s your idea?” Glimmer asked, crossing her arms.

Catra shrugged. “If I told you, you wouldn’t agree with it.”

“You expect us to risk the future peace of Etheria on a wild idea you won’t even tell us about?” Glimmer stomped on her foot and turned to Hordak. “What do you think?”

Hordak’s eyes held on Catra for a long time. “Catra’s strategic mind is rivaled only by her single-mindedness. That said, she conquered more of your lands in months than I had in years during the war.” Catra’s heart swelled with pride as Horak paused, deep in through. “When Catra truly sets her mind to a task, it rarely fails. Although, if it does fail, it will do so catastrophically. That what solace there is to take in that.”

Begrudgingly, Glimmer sighed. “Be honest with me, Catra. Do you think this idea of yours will work?”

Catra nodded. “Of course, Sparkl—I mean, Queen Glimmer.”

Glimmer pinched the bridge of her nose. “I can’t believe I’m going to say this.” She let out a long breath and dropped her shoulders. “Alright, Catra, what do you need?”


	10. Adora’s Debut

The uneasy atmosphere in the festively decorated skiff hanger turned banquet hall was palpable as the Horde soldiers sat silently across from their Princess Alliance counterparts. Catra had made sure to intentionally mixed the tables; otherwise, her plan may not work. 

Prime clones, dressed in maid uniforms, buzzed around between the tables, carrying tiny drinks and appetizers. 

Catra let out a low purr as she imagined what was about to happen to this sea of uncomfortable people.

One empty seat away from Catra, Hordak sat in the middle of the long raised table positioned at the front of the room on a platform. To his right, he was flanked by his former generals—Catra among them—and on his left by the Princesses, starting with Scorpia and continuing down to Princess Frosta.

Hordak stood, silencing what conversation there was in the hall. “Thank you all for coming, and for those of you watching throughout Etheria using the network Prime left behind. I know many of you believe I’m to blame for all the hardship you’ve faced, and I will not deny that before Prime arrived, I was focused only on conquering Etheria.” He took a deep breath and then looked over to Princess Entrapta. “I stand here today not only to ask for your forgiveness but to prove to you that I have changed. Henceforth, I will be returning the Fright Zone to Princess Scorpia, in the hope that we can all learn to build a better Etheria, together.”

Claps resounded as Hordak bowed and stood aside to make way to Scropia, who was shuffling note-cards around awkwardly with her claws as she stood. As Scorpia approached the middle of the table, she stumbled, and notes explored out of her hands, showering Hordak.

“Oh, shoot,” Scorpia muttered.

Awkward laughs and chuckles echoed around the hall as Princess Scorpia, with the help of an unimpressed Hordak, scrambled to grab pieces of paper out of the air and reorder her speech.

“Catra!” Glimmer seethed, behind the back of everyone while they were momentarily distracted. “Where is Adora?!”

Catra gave the Queen a sideways glance while leaning back in her chair. “Are you sure you want to know?” 

“Yes!” Glimmer hissed. “She’s She-Ra! She needs to be here.”

“Alright,” Catra sneered, sliding her hand into her pocket to touch the golden device linked to Adora. “Just remember that you asked.”

The Queen’s eyes went wide as she began to shake her head from side to side frantically. “Don’t you dare—”

“Sorry,” Scorpia interrupted, letting out an unsure laugh as she nervously glanced over to Perfuma, who nodded reassuringly. “It’s going to take me a while to get good at this, but-but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to do my best! I want to make the Fright Zone a place my parents would be proud of—again. I mean, they were proud of it when they were ruling.” Scorpia cleared her throat and then finally looked down at her notes and began her speech. “Firstly, I want to thank Lord Hodark for…”

Catra’s smile widened as her nail playfully idled on First Ones’ tech in her pocket. Looking down the row of attendees at the table, Catra noticed beads of sweat running down the side of Queen Glimmer’s face as the poor royal Princess tried desperately to appear as though nothing was wrong in front of all of Etheria.

Enjoying the view, Catra bit down on her lip as she slowly turned one of the new dials on her controller.

A loud moan interrupted the Princess Scorpia speech, resonating throughout the dining hall.

Too much! Catra jolted upright, quickly spinning the dial back down.

Scorpia, along with everyone else, began to try and find the source of the disturbance. After a few seconds, Scorpia shuffled her notes around again to try and find her place and continued. 

Catra let out a sigh of relief and, as nonchalantly as she could, looked up. 

Perched in the rafters, like back when they were cadets together, was Adora, laying flat on her belly.

Catra’s thoughts began to glaze over with sexual honey as her thoughts began to rest on how aroused Adora must be up there, touching herself with all of Etheria was below her. The anticipation she must be feeling for her big entrance. Catra felt her heat flare up as she gripped the First Ones’ tech tighter. Clutching the golden controller was the only thing stopping her from masturbating under the table.

The crowd burst into claps and cheers as Scropia bowed, having finished her speech. “Now,” Scorpia said once the applause had died down a bit. “I think Adora was going to say something, but, um,” The Princess looked around. “Where is—”

“Showtime, Adora,” Catra whispered, watching her lover like a hawk while she slammed the slider on her controller to its maximum setting. 

“For the honor of—ahh!” The battle cry was interrupted as Adora failed to stifle a moan. As all eyes shot to the ceiling, Adora jumped down, shouting. “For the honor of Grayskull!”

Brilliant prismatic light exploded throughout the entire hanger as Adora transformed mid-decent.

The ground shook as She-Ra slammed into the ground, squarely in the middle of the banquet. As the dazzling light dimmed, She-Ra rose proudly, pushing out her chest and pulling her shoulders back, letting everyone see the full extent of her new transformation.

What little fabric there was on her previous uniforms was gone; replaced with translucent wisps of silky white ribbon, whose only purpose was to anchor the various golden bells and other eye-catching adornments. Three thin, springy, pearlescent white cords were anchored to each of She-Ra’s heels by golden facets. The longest of these lines lead to She-Ra’s breasts where two perfectly sized cat-mouthed clamps bit down into her erect nipples. The other two, shorter, lengths of thread lead to her pussy where they helped part her slick and swollen labia, ending by hooking into the top of She-Ra’s white clit-ringed, pussy-spreading, thong.

Catra waited until everyone had gotten a full view, then she stood as she raised her controller high into the air. Taking a heartbeat to center herself, Catra pushed the only button on the controller.

She-Ra flinched, a prismatic ribbon of magical energy whipped out from the ring around her clit and shot towards the device Catra was holding in her hand. Once the connection of the leash was established and the magic faded, leaving only a smooth black rope.

With everyone still utterly stunned in silence, Catra gulped, seeing She-Ra exposed to the entire world was as sexually pleasant as it was sobering. Catra’s courage began to fade as her eyes darted around from face to face. Each one was as confused and shocked as the last. Then she began to think about the plan she and Adora had discussed. What if they were just using this opportunity to unite Etheria to play out their sexual desires? What if Adora hadn’t wanted this, and she was going along with this grand display to make Catra feel better? What if everyone loses respect for She-Ra because—

As the insecurity began to weigh down upon Catra’s conscience, she looked to the one person in the room who always knew what she needed.

Catra’s breath caught as she realized She-Ra had been staring at her the whole time.

“That’s right,” She-Ra silently said with her focused expression and cocksure smirk. “Everyone is looking at me, but the only one I’m looking at is you, Catra. It will always be you. Forever.”

The cold chill that made Catra’s hairs stand on end melted as the heat that burned in her heart reignited her confidence.

With a loud slam, Catra set her right foot on the table, shattering her dinner plate with her clawed toes. “Eyes up!” she ordered. Even with that, the crowd's attention was still divided. Letting out a low growl of frustration, Catra muttered, “Fine.”

With a snapped rotation of her wrist, Catra coiled the black rope around her fist.

She-Ra gasped out in pleasure as she stumbled forward, the various cords attached to the sensitive parts of her body stretching and tightening as she walked. 

Catra gently slid her free hand about an arm's length down the black line, swearing she could feel the fire burning through Adora’s body. About an arm’s length down the rope, Catra smiled. “Come on, Adora, we don’t have all night. Now get up here, I’m sure all of Etheria is dying to hear what to have to say.” 

The staggered steps of She-Ra’s heels on the floor and gasps and low moans of pleasure she made were seemingly the only sounds on all of Etheria as Catra slowly reeled the Princess in.

“Hey, Adora,” Catra cooed, leaning down from her elevated position at the table as She-Ra finally arrived. “Come here often?”

“Only for you,” She-Ra reached up, grabbing the black line and yanked.

Catra yelped as she was pulled over the side of the table and into She-Ra’s arms. “It’s a two-way connection, remember?” She-Ra said, lowering her voice to whisper. “I can feel how deep your heat is now.”

Catra swallowed, letting She-Ra’s golden hair fan out around her as she whispered into She-Ra’s ear. “Well, everyone can see how wet you are.”

She-Ra let out of whine, and Catra felt a shiver run through her lover’s body.

Catra pulled her head back and glanced down at the floor, knowing the answer to the question before she asked it. “Did you just cum?”

“Shh,” She-Ra smiled. Then before Catra could say anything else, She-Ra leaped into the air, clearing the table and landing behind the seat that would have been hers.

Catra felt disappointed being set back on her feet, but having the taught string linked to Adora’s clit-ring helped as she ran her nail along with it.

She-Ra cleared her throat, and the sound echoed throughout the still hall. 

“People of Etheria,” She-Ra began, her sincere voice booming throughout the hall. “I know better than anyone that old habits and prejudices don’t just disappear overnight, and that the war took a lot from each of you. For years I fought against my best friend. I even tried to—to hurt her,” She-Ra stopped, swallowing before Catra gave a tug of encouragement to She-Ra’s pussy. “Forgiveness,” She-Ra stammered. “And understanding comes in many forms, and sometimes it can even look a bit strange to people on the outside. I can tell you first hand that everyone sitting at this table has had to come to terms with what happened throughout this long war, and if we can do it, anyone can.”

Catra followed She-Ra’s gaze down the row of seated Princesses. Scorpia and Perfuma were holding hands, openly resting their wrists while smiling up at She-Ra. Queen Glimmer’s forced smile was cracking under the weight of what she was witnessing, while beside her, Bow seemed to be clenching his teeth. Catra wondered what was going on under the table between them. Next down the line, Sea Hawk had snuck on stage and was kneeling next to Mermista, whispering sweetly into her ear, but the Princess’ glazed over eyes were focused on She-Ra’s body. Sitting next to the captivated Princess, Entrapta tapped diligently on a datapad, holding a recorder with her prehensile hair while she muttered to herself. Lastly, Princess Frosta was passed out at the end of the table, a line of drool hung from her open mouth. The minor sedative Catra had a Prime clone slip into the underaged Princesses juice had worked perfectly. 

“It will take time,” She-Ra took a deep breath and looked down at Catra. “But the wounds created between The Horde and the rest of Etheria will heal, and though the scars will remain—let them be a reminder of what we will create, united together.” Turning back to the audience, She-Ra held her head up. “I know how I must look, standing here, dressed like this, but I’m doing this to make a point. Each of us will need to find our way to move on, and if we continue to focus on the past, we will never know a peaceful future. I ask you to look around right now and take in the people sitting beside you. Try to understand what they fought for, what they, too, lost from the war. Going forward, there is no more Fright Zone and no more Horde; from now on, there is only one Etheria; the one we’ll build together.” She-Ra turned and held out her hand.

Catra grinned, taking She-Ra’s hand as she was lifted to sit on She-Ra’s broad shoulders. Crossing her legs to stop all of Etheria from seeing out how utterly wet she was, Catra flicked the switch that began the countdown on the First Ones’ tech. As the device began to beep, Catra opened her mouth to say something, but instead, she grabbed She-Ra’s jaw and forced a kiss as a bright flash of light filled the room.

“Are you sure it worked?” Catra asked as she strolled down familiar streets of their old homeland. Sounds of ecstasy and lovemaking seemed to permeate the air and echo down every street and alleyway.

“Oh, yes!” Princess Entrapta said, jumping ahead of Catra to trust a digital chart of some kind in her face. “You can see here The First Ones’ tech definitely chained through the network. Anyone on Etheria who was watching the broadcast is now hopelessly aroused! I mean, it was so powerful that even people who weren't watching might be feeling the effects. Isn’t that fascinating!?”

Catra stopped abruptly, causing the lead attached to She-Ra to become taught. She-Ra, who had been walking ahead of the two, dropped to her knees and moaned. The tight cord cutting between her dripping pussy lips and up her ass. 

“It’s sure something,” Catra remarked, licking her lips and barely stopping herself from eating She-Ra out right there in the middle of the street. To distract herself, Catra asked, “Why aren’t you affected?”

“Me?” Princess Entrapta seemed confused. “I was wearing these the whole time,” Her prehensile hair pulled down a pair of googles. “This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I wasn’t going to throw it away by—”

A nude woman ran out of an alley, giggling and shouting, “If you can catch me, you can take me!” As she ran across the street, she triumphantly waved a pair of panties over her head.

A heartbeat later, Magatha burst out of the same alleyway, six pairs of panties dangling off her horns with a predator’s unsatiated hunger in her eyes. She was also nude, with two other naked women slung over her broad shoulders. “Jokes on you! I love hard-to-get!”

“Oh!” Princess Entrapta gasped, as a reading on her datapad spiked. “That’s strange. Be right back.” She snapped her goggles on to her eyes and rushed after Magatha.

“Don’t bother!” Catra shouted to the Princess’ back, but she wasn’t sure if Entrapta had heard her or not.

“Catra,” She-Ra whimpered. “I need you.”

Catra smiled. “I guess we’ve done enough parading around, and you’ve been such a good girl, Adora. Let’s find a nice quiet ally—”

“Wait,” She-Ra said, letting out a soft moan as she stood. “I have a better idea.”

~ ~ ~

Every step Adora took as She-Ra caused the clamps to pinch and pull down on her hard nipples, forcing her to adopt a stride that accentuated the sway of her hips, practically throwing her tight ass in Catra’s face as she led her lover along. The strings spreading her pussy apart made every light breeze that passed between the gap between her thighs feel like Catra’s tail. Or maybe sometimes it was Catra’s tail. Adora felt like if she focused on anything other than putting one foot in front of the other, she would break and take Catra in a fit of passion. 

The fact that Adora had blindfolded Catra had an unforeseen consequence as, since Catra couldn’t see where she was going, each slight movement of her furry wrist shot bursts of warm stimulation directly onto Adora’s aching clit.

“Are we there yet?” Catra whined, reaching out to grab She-Ra’s exposed ass. Then she leaned up and whispered. “I don’t know how much longer I can wait.”

“We’re here,” She-Ra said, intentionally pulling her hips forward and extra step, allowing the cord to tighten against her wet pussy.

“About time,” Catra said, removing her blindfold. “I was starting to think…” Her voice trailed off as she realized where Adora had taken her.

The familiar low hum of Horde tech mixed with the neon green glow that danced upon the stone staircase leading up to the rectangular throne. The blazing red emblem of The Horde still burned as bright as it had the last time Adora was here.

“Oh, Adora,” Catra gasped. “How’d you know?”

Adora grinned and closed her eyes, releasing the power of She-Ra. Even though her regular clothes returned, Adora felt the throbbing of her soaked and—woefully unstimulated—pussy.

Catra frowned. “Why’d you transform? I thought you would want to —”

“The first one to the top gets to sit on the throne!” Adora interrupted, turning on her heel as she crouched down in a sprinting position.

Catra scoffed, stowing the First Ones’ controller in her back pocket as she mirrored Adora. “You think you can make it there before I can?”

Adora bit down on her lower lip, feeling the muscles of her legs tighten in anticipation. “Three. Two. One.” Catra took off in a heartbeat, bounding up the stairs four at a time.

Adora whispered, “For the honor of Grayskull.” and threw all her weight into a leap.

As she sailed up the stairs, she pasted Catra, whose expression was a delightful mix of betrayal and surprise.

Reaching the throne first, Adora spun on her reel and sat down.

Catra arrived a second later, panting and frustrated. “You cheated!”

“I don’t remember that being part of the rules,” Adora cooed. “Now, I believe I won.”

Catra crossed her arms and stuck her nose up, but all Adora had to do was spread her legs apart for her scent to pull Catra’s attention back to her.

“When you were parading me out there,” Adora whispered, pinching down on one of her nipple clamps, she gasped, allowing the accelerating rush of pain to overtake her for a moment before she relaxed her grip, letting the pain melt away into a lasting pleasure. “I didn’t think I could control myself.”

“But you did,” Catra said, her resolve actively failing her as she climbed up on She-Ra’s lap, placing her knees between She-Ra’s legs to stare Adora in the eyes. “And I think you deserve to be rewarded for everything I put you through tonight.” 

Adora’s breath caught as Catra drew out her claws and gently pressed them into the top of She-Ra’s obliques on either side of her body. 

“For being a good Princess,” Catra began to drag her razor-sharp talons down She-Ra’s soft skin. “For helping unite all of Etheria,” She continued as the lines she left in Adora’s skin burned like fire and sent pulses of pleasure into her lamentably restrained pussy. “For giving me the courage I always need.” Adora couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed Catra’s wrists as she hit the top of her hips, stopping her from going down any further. “What are you—Ah!”

Adora grabbed a handful of Catra’s hair and shoved her head in between her legs.

Catra’s squirming lasted until she took a deep breath. After that, her tight body relaxed and seemed to melt between Adora’s thighs.

“That’s better,” Adora said, watching in delight as Catra’s eyes rolled up, consumed by her pheromones. Playfully, Adora began to rock her hips, teasing Catra by getting as close to her lover’s mouth as she could before pulling back. Catra groaned, beggingly extending her tongue in a vain attempt to lick of Adora’s parted entrance.

“Adora,” Catra moaned, and the heat from her breath alone almost made Adora cum.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, She-Ra moved her free hand to the crest of her pussy, just above her clit ring. She then began to pleasure herself, and it didn’t take long at all for her to climax, spraying Catra’s face with her cum.

Catra whimpered and struggled, as Adora held her by the hair, firmly restrained between her legs, just inches away from the prize she was whining nonsensically for.

Catra began to claw at She-Ra’s legs, desperately trying to push herself forward. The sensation seared Adora's body, but she barely even registered it as pain, instead feeling the intense sexual desire for release from her partner.

Feeling another, much larger, orgasm building in the back of her mind, Adora released her grip on Catra hair.

Catra ravenously ate at her pussy.

Adora gasped at the ferocity of Catra’s tongue mixed with the simulation of her face pressing and grinding against her clit.

The heat burning through her lover's fevered attack clouded Adora’s mind as she moaned. Catra’s nails dug into her legs, but Adora didn’t let that stop her from relaxing back on the throne, allowing the mix of pleasure and pain to encompass her psyche.

“Catra,” Adora half-moaned half-whispered. “I’m close—”

Catra kicked her back feet off the ground, flexibly bending her spine so that her clawed feet came to rest on Adora’s shoulders. 

Adora hadn’t even noticed that Catra had taken off her pants until Catra’s bare and slick pussy was practically drooling in her face.

Reaching around Catra’s back, Adora grabbed both of her lover's breasts as she dove into Catra’s beckoning pussy. The taste and scent of Catra’s sweetness began to mix with her own, and their cries and moans became nearly synchronized. 

It didn’t take long before Adora was at her limit, but luckily, somehow, she knew Catra was too.

“Adora—!” Catra yelled, cumming as her tight pussy clamped down on Adora’s tongue while she simultaneously gagged as Adora came into her mouth.

After what felt like an eon of widespread euphoria cascading across Adora’s body and through her mind, Catra’s talons finally relaxed, and her lover melted onto her lap in a puddle of sexually slated satisfaction.

Adora reached down and pulled Catra’s head up as it began to fall off the side of the throne.

Catra’s eyes rolled up her head, her eyelids fluttering as small post-orgasm hits of pleasure spasmed through her body.

Looking up, Adora admired the inner sanctum of The Horde. She had never thought that she would be here again, and certainly not in this state.

Catra purred, and Adora looked down to realize that she had unconsciously begun to run her hand along Catra’s body. Feeling the gentle, loving, coos of encouragement from her blissed-out partner Adora smiled and closed her eyes.

~ ~ ~

“Watch out!” Catra cried, nearly tripping over her feet as Adora dragged through the streets of the Fright Zone.

“Shh, we’re almost there,” Adora chided, and Catra would have responded, but the sheer excitement in Adora’s voice made her remain silent. Catra had barely gotten a chance to get dressed this morning before Adora decided to whisk her away. The streets were empty, save for piles of discarded clothes, or the occasional nude person daring between alleyways.

A few minutes later, Adora turned a corner and stopped abruptly. “Look!”

“Huh?” As Catra rounded the corner, she saw the Horde skiff hovering idly a few paces from them. The low rumble of the engine and the dust the skiff was passively kicking up reminded Catra of how this all began.

Adora climbed onto the skiff and held out her hand. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Catra asked.

“I don’t know,” Adora admitted with a soft smile. “But I figured we have a while until Darla is ready for space so…” She shrugged.

Catra grinned and took Adora's hand. “Just you and me?”

“Just us,” Adora confirmed, walking over to the helm.

“Where are we going?” Catra asked as Adora reached out for the control rod. 

Adora hesitated, taking a step away from the helm. “How about you surprise me?”

Catra puffed out her chest and grabbed the steering rod. “You know… we might not be back for a long time.”

“I think I’m okay with that.” Adora moved over and wrapped her hand around Catra’s waist. In return, Catra wrapped her tail around Adora, pulling her imperceptibly closer. 

“Me too,” Catra said, then nodded back to the streets. “I think we should let this all settle down.”

“Yeah,” Adora turned her gaze to the nearly infinite horizon in front of them and whispered, “I love you, Catra.”

“I love you too, Adora,” Catra said, revving the engine of the skiff to life. “You know, I hear Beast Island is particularly deadly this time of year.”

Adora’s goofy smile broadened. “Let’s go.”

~ ~ ~ FIN ~ ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for /u/.


End file.
